Dreamtails
by raven612
Summary: AU. Set in modern day. Youkis are the upper class which means wealth and power. Sango, a starving artist and an ex taijya is hired by Lord Shessomaru to paint a portrait of his hanyou brother and his wife Kagome for a wedding present. Kagome befriends San
1. Rain Comes Down

Dreamtails

Dreamtails

By: Raven 612

Chapter 1: Rain Comes Down

Summary: AU. Set in modern day. Youkis are the upper class which means wealth and power. Sango, a starving artist and an ex taijya is hired by Lord Shessomaru to paint a portrait of his hanyou brother and his wife Kagome for a wedding present. Kagome befriends Sango and invites her to the wedding where she meets Kouga and that's when her life changes.

It was a cold, windy, and rainy night, just Sango's luck that she would be caught in it. She shivered and pulled the worn black hoodie tighter around her small frame. She was coming home empty handed. She hadn't managed to sell any of her paintings. It wasn't that they were horrible paintings; people just didn't like to buy art from a poor looking girl who couldn't look them in the eyes.

She felt a surge of relief when she rounded the corner and spied the light in her tiny apartment on.

'At least I still have electricity,' she thought as she burst in and brought with her the cold and wet air.

"Sango! You're home!" Shippou a young fox demon shouted as he and Kirara, Sango's demon cat, ran to greet her.

Shippou had been living with her for three years now. She found him cowering under garbage and at first she thought it odd that a youki was out on the streets since they, the youkies, ruled the upper class. After he warmed up to her she found out that his parents were murdered by Naraku.

Sango too had a vendetta against Naraku, and for almost the same reason as Shippou. She didn't share her past with Shippou. Though she did tell him she was a run away and missed her brother Kohaku very dearly. This was as close to the truth she wanted to get with the youngster.

"Sango, did you bring us something to eat?" the little youki asked as he jumped up to sit on her shoulder.

"Here, I snagged this for you," she said as she fished a stolen sucker from her hoodie pocket.

"Yum!" he exclaimed as he popped the sweet morsel into his mouth.

Sango peeled the soaked hoodie from her body and went into their tiny bathroom. All it contained was a toilet, sink, and shower stall. She stripped her cold wet clothes from her body and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water massage her aching back and neck muscles. She closed her eyes and turned her head up into the falling water. She imagined all the dirt and grime washing away from her body and being replaced by restfulness and hopes that some day she, Shippou, and Kirara could get out of their poor rut and actually make a mediocre, if any thing, living.

She stood in the bathroom letting the steam swirl around her as she absently stared at her thin pale face in the mirror above the sink. She brushed her long silken, raven black hair from around her face and sighed. Her past life of being a taijya had left its marks all along her body. It also gave her a lean physique with strong arm, toned legs, and an attractive curvaceous body. But her years spent trying to sell her paintings made her into a skinny stick of the girl she used to be.

She once considered herself sexy and attractive, and back when she had a family and a role in the society she did flaunt her womanhood. She was the most sought after woman in her old life and town. Now she was just a shell of what she once was. She hid her depressing moods and thoughts well though, for she didn't want Shippou to worry about her anymore than he already did.

Sango walked out into the room they deemed as their living room. She patted Shippou affectionately on his head as she passed him on her way to get some clothes.

"Sango, I'm hungry," he complained.

"I," she stopped as she pulled on a clean pink and green t-shirt, "know, isn't there anything in the refrigerator?" she asked as she tugged on some loose fitting jeans.

"Kirara and I finished what was left today," he admitted sadly.

"Shippou, you have to limit how much you eat, I buy what I can when I can and we need to work together to make it last." She said sighing as she took a seat next to Shippou and Kirara jumped into her lap.

"I'm sorry Sango," he said sheepishly giving her his best puppy dog look that he knew she couldn't resist.

"It's alright Shippou you're a growing demon and you can't help your insatiable appetite," she said with a smile and ruffled his hair, he just scowled at her.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the market and see what I can swipe for us," he stated importantly. He and Kirara had become rather skilled at stealing food from the market held once a week.

"And I'll finally sell a painting," she said trying her hardest to believe her own words.

For the rest of the night Sango did what she could to clean their hole in the wall apartment. She was passing through the living room when the sight of Shippou and Kirara sleeping stopped her. She stifled a giggle as to not wake the duo.

Kirara was on her back with her short legs sticking straight up in the air. Shippou was next to her his tiny arm slung across her tummy and a thumb in his mouth. Sango knew what she had to do. She quickly went to her studio, grabbed her isle and painting supplies. She set herself up in the living room and began to paint the heart warming scene before her.

Just a few hours before sunrise Sango finished her newest piece of art work. She set it on the windowsill of her studio to dry in the sun. She then stretched the kinks and aches from her sore body. She decided to get some sleep before she set out for the day. She lay on her lumpy mattress just staring at the tattered ceiling dreaming of a different life. A life where Shippou still had his parents and where Sango is with her family, preparing for her wedding day. She would never admit that she was a hopeless romantic and was in desperate pursuit of love, but she guarded her heart too well and wouldn't let anyone in except for Shippou and Kirara.

Her status in society and stand offish personality didn't attract many male suitors. She had thought she found love once in the arms of a young monk named Miroku, but she found him in bed with another woman and since then had little faith or trust in the male sex.

Sango awoke to the sounds of Shippou and Kirara talking, well Shippou chatted to Kirara who mewed back every once in a while, Sango believed they could understand each other; well they were both youkies weren't they? Sango sighed and rose from her bed. She threw on a t-shirt and some clean jeans. She went to the bathroom and piled her silky black hair on the top of her head in a tight ponytail. She figured a little make-up wouldn't hurt so she applied some pink eye shadow to the tops of her eyelids and a little eye liner. She hoped this would do the trick and attract a buyer.

Sango stepped out into the main area of her apartment and greeted Shippou and Kirara.

"Good morning Sango!" Shippou exclaimed as he and Kirara smothered her.

"Good morning you two," she happily greeted. She patted them both on the head and gave Kirara an extra scratch, which made her purr, "you two behave today and stay out of trouble, I think today I'll get lucky and sell a painting." She told herself this, yet at the same time she didn't believe herself.

Sango sat boredly on a bust street corner, her best works of art showing. She hoped at least that her heart warming picture of Kirara and Shippou would snag someone's interest. She cherished the painting dearly and almost didn't put it out for sale, but she knew it had the power to speak to someone.

"Surely a girl of your talent shouldn't be peddling her work on a street corner," a cold voice boomed down on her.

Sango shivered and looked up into a pair of cold shinning golden eyes. The taijya in Sango quickly recognized his as a dog youki and from the way he is dressed, a very rich and powerful youki. "Excuse me sir?" she said, not too sure she heard him correctly.

"You're very talented, it's a shame though, you look like a junkie," he said.

Sango grew furious at that accusation, "Excuse me, but I do not do drugs, nor do I approve of them, now if you're not going to at least pretend to be interested or buy one of my paintings, please leave." Sango said menacingly as she stood up to the youki lord.

Shessomaru grinned slightly. He was impressed by her attitude and defensiveness. "My dear girl, how dare you speak to me like that," he said to her with a murderous glare.

Sango only slit her eyes at him.

Shessomaru shook his head, "I'd like to hire you."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise as his words sunk in. She then grew furious after she over analyzed his words. "I'm not a whore, sir."

Shessomaru chuckled at this statement; "I didn't mean that way you wench," Sango flinched and grew angry when he said that, "what I meant was I'd like to hire you to paint a portrait for me."

"A portrait of what, and I'm not cheap," Sango shot at him.

Shessomaru looked amused as he thought of her words. "How about I pay you 3,000 a day and give you a place to stay?" he asked her.

Sango's eyes went huge; she thought she heard him wrong. "Are you serious, or are you just messing with me?" she asked becoming suspicious.

"I'm very serious. My hanyou brother and his fiancé will be arriving in three days, their wedding is in two weeks, and I'd like you to paint a wondrous portrait of them as their gift from me, the human he plans to marry loves art." Shessomaru explained to her.

"If I take this deal when will I be moving in?" she asked still skeptical.

"As soon as you accept the offer," he tossed back.

Sango thought for a second, "Can I have a day to think about it?" she asked looking up at him.

Shessomaru looked annoyed, "Fine you may have twenty four hours, but if I have not heard from you in that amount of time, you loose the offer." He stated coldly.

"And how do I get a hold of you with my decision?" she asked.

"Go to Inu Corp. and ask for Shessomaru, I'll give them your name, which would be?" he asked.

"Sango," she answered.

"Well Sango, I'll expect an answer soon," and with that he was gone.

The rest of the day Sango was in a daze. She had no idea if she should take the deal or not. If she took it, it would mean a better life for Shippou, Kirara and herself. She decided to discuss it with Shippou.

**A/N: **So how do you guys like this new story? I finally have my own computer so I can update my stories more and also faster. So it is now your guys' job to leave me some awesome reviews!! Thanks and much love!!


	2. Painted Joy

Dreamtails

**Dreamtails**

**Chapter 2: **Painted Joy

**By: **Raven612

**Summary: **Sango thinks about the offer made to her by Sesshomaru and decides to take it, but after she meets him and another demon in his office, things start to get a little heated for Sango.

**Disclaimer: **Okay obviously I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, so this is the last time I shall tell ya all cuz you should know!!

Sango decided to pack up shortly after 6pm and head home. From the painting she sold to Sesshomaru she made 150 dollars and decided to be smart and buy up as many groceries as she could to last her and her little family to survive on if she decided to not to take the demon lords deal. Sango stopped by the tiny grocery store snuggled between a gas station and an adult novelty store. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why someone would want to degrade themselves by putting a family grocery right next to an adult video store. As Sango walked in a tiny bell above the door signaled her entering.

"Hello Miss Sango," the old man behind the counter greeted her and she bowed to him showing her respect.

"Hello Mr. Natagashi," she grabbed a basket and navigated her way though the aisles in search of food.

After an hour of shopping Sango had spent close to all of her earnings and bought what she thought was enough groceries to last them at least a couple of weeks. She loaded her arms with the groceries and made her way back to their apartment. She was busy balancing her groceries on her arms and her paintings strapped to her back that she didn't hear a warning being called at her. A body slammed into her and sent her groceries flying. She was shoved onto her back, once she regained her equilibrium she noticed that a young man sat atop her looking bewildered.

"What the hell?" she demanded shoving him off of her.

"I said watch out," he snarled at her.

"Kouga you bastard get back here," an angry female voice boomed not far behind him.

"Gotta run," he said with a devilish smile as he leapt from Sango and continued to run down the street.

"Bastard," she said under her breath as she gathered up all her spilled groceries. She was almost knocked down again by the girl running after the man. Sango noticed she was rather pretty with two fiery red pig tails and she wore a short black skirt with a clingy red shirt.

Sango had managed to salvage close to all of her groceries except for a few things in glass jars. Once she got home Shippou and Kirara helped her put away her groceries. Just seeing the looks on their face when she arrived home with food made up her mind for her, she would take the deal.

"Shippou I have some great news," she said as she started to prepare supper.

"What is it Sango?" he asked excitedly as he made his way onto her shoulder.

"I was offered a job for the next few weeks and I can make a lot of money doing it, we'll just need to move into a new home," she told the youngster, a sense of happiness on her voice.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, and Kirara sensing a change in everyone's mood grew excited also and jumped into Sango's arms and cuddled against her.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to accept the offer; while I'm away I'll need you two to start packing things for the move."

"We'll do it Sango, you can count on us," Shippou assured her with a huge smile. He could barely contain his excitement as he excitedly ate his supper and when he could barely get to sleep that night.

Sango was happy that she had finally given the little demon hope and also herself, she was just worried about how the hanyou and his bride would like her. She decided she would worry about that once she met the pair. She finished up the dishes and put the leftover food into their fridge. She smiled lightly to herself as she passed Kirara and Shippou's sleeping figures as she made her way to their bathroom to take a long and hot shower. Once she had finished and dried off and put on her pajamas she settled into her old lumpy mattress and fell swiftly asleep.

The next morning she awoke with a start and looked around her small dark room in a daze, she wasn't sure exactly what had woken her up. She yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She could hear Shippou and Kirara in the living room and it sounded like they were making a lot of noise. Sango got dressed in what she considered her best clothes, which consisted of a pair of clean jeans and a purple tank top that bellowed out slightly at the bottom like a dress does.

"Good morning Sango," Shippou cried with a joyful smile as he leapt into her arms with a warm hug.

"Mreow," Kirara offered as a good morning to her mistress and snuggled into her arms.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is excited about today," she said with a smile as she ruffled both their heads and set them on the couch.

"Sango, we have all of our things packed and ready to go!" Shippou exclaimed excitedly, he was close to shaking out of his fur and Sango was ecstatic to see the youngster so happy.

"Good, when I get done talking to Shessomaru this afternoon I'll come by for you two and we'll start our new life," she said with a smile as she threw on her black zip up hoodie and started on her way to the Inu. Corp. Offices.

She stood in front of the foreboding building and suddenly felt a little unsure of herself. She looked up as it towered menacingly over her and she gulped. She shook her head and chided herself for being so childish. She was Sango, an ex taijya and so squared her shoulders and gathered all her courage and walked through the large glass doors. She went straight to the front desk and inquired on how to get to Shessomaru's office. The lady looked at her oddly but told her which floor to go to.

Sango rode the elevator to the 34th floor and tried to hide in the corner as sharp dressed demons and humans alike made her feel inferior. Finally a little ding told her she had made it to her destination. She stepped out and was welcomed by a large open space all enclosed by shimmering glass, one whole wall though was a large aquarium filled with all sorts of sea life. In the center of the room was a black desk with a woman sitting boredly behind it. To the left of the desk Sango spotted two large black doors and next to them a gray couch with a table next to it holding some of the most beautiful flowers Sango had ever seen.

"Hello," the woman behind the desk called rather rudely as Sango stood gawking at the room she stood in.

Shaking herself from her trance Sango walked up to the large desk and looked down at the woman sitting there. "Hello, I'm Sango," she said hoping Shessomaru had given her, her name.

"Ah Sango, the artist," the woman said with a snicker and a glare.

Sango glared back and had her mouth set in a firm line holding back all kinds of snide remarks she could be making.

"Follow me," she said wistfully as she came out from behind her desk and led Sango to the large black doors, the secretary opened them and let Sango in and left her.

Sango stood in the doorway unsure if she should fully enter. Shessomaru had the back of his chair facing her and she could hear faint voices coming from the other side as if he were talking to someone. Sango tenderly stepped forward and stopped, she didn't want to disturb him so she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Come in little Sango, I'll be with you in just a moment," Shessomaru called with his back still towards her and she walked up to his large glass topped desk and sat into a cushioned black chair to wait for him to finish.

Sango sat for ten minutes staring out the large windows and into the city outside the windows and hardly noticed when Shessomaru and another young demon turned to look at her. She jumped startled by the two sets of eye looking at her intently. She recognized the other demon as the one who had knocked her over the previous night. She glared at him.

"Sango, I'm assuming since you have shown up here today you are going to take my offer?" Shessomaru asked as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes," Sango answered looking him equally in the eyes.

"Good," Shessomaru said with a smirk.

"Hmm, and what was this deal? Is she to be your new whore?" the other demon asked with a smirk as he looked Sango straight in the eyes as if daring her to retaliate.

"You bastard," she spat at him venomously as she rose from her chair gripping the arms of it tightly.

"Sango, sit," Shessomaru barked, he then turned towards the other demon, "Kouga, this is Sango, the artist I was telling you about, she is to paint Inuyasha and Kagome's portrait for me as a gift to them."

"Hnnn," Kouga remarked, Sango had also saw the way Kouga flinched at the mention of Kagome's name. "Surely though with a lithe body such as that you may want to put her to a better use," Kouga stated with a smirk as he looked to the irritated woman.

"Enough you demon or I will ripe that smug head right from your body," Sango hissed as she took a step forward.

"Enough, the both of you, once I am through with her you may have her," Shessomaru said lazily as he swiveled back around to look out his large windows.

"Heh, I have no need for such an ugly creature like her," Kouga remarked as he walked past her.

Sango had had enough and turned on her heel and slapped his smug face. Kouga snarled fiercely and jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. He held her wrists above her head as he straddled the lower half of her body. She wriggled and tried to pull her wrists from his grasp but couldn't. Her vivid brown eyes which simmered with anger pierced Kouga's own fierce eyes and he smirked.

"Keep moving like that human and you may not like the results," he growled under his breath as he leaned closer to her.

"Get off of me you disgusting demon," she snarled and brought her knee up and into his groin.

Kouga snarled viciously as he rolled off of her. She could hear a low, almost silent snicker come from Shessomaru's chair, "On your way out leave your address with Kagura and I'll send a car to pick you up at 5 o'clock."

Sango was too angry to answer, instead she stalked angrily out of the room and stopped by the desk to leave her address with Kagura. Kagura looked at it and smirked, she knew which part of town Sango's apartment was located and snickered rudely.

Sango had had about enough of all these demon's superior attitudes and found herself wishing she had not given up her slayer roots. She made her way quickly to the elevator but sensed an unwelcome presence behind her. She spun on her heel to come face to face with Kouga who had a sneer on his smug face.

"How convenient," he said as he got a step closer to her.

Sango glared at him and just turned to wait for the doors to open so she could get away from him. Not only was he rude, but he was also very handsome and was having an unwelcome effect on Sango's body. He had gleaming black hair which he kept held back in a ponytail, a few bangs hung in his eyes, his face was sharp and handsome, she could tell he had a nice build and a lot of muscle under his shirt which she was sure looked gorgeous on him. She bit her lip hard in order to distract her thoughts and drew blood. She heard a loud sniff from behind her and was about to turn and slap him but the doors to the elevator opened and she about jumped in. She made her way to a far corner and tried to close the doors before Kouga could step in but she was unsuccessful.

"We're alone now little artist," he said in a seductive tone as he ambled up to her and trapped her in her corner.

"Get the hell away from me demon or so help me I will kill you," she hissed from between her teeth with a very angry look in her eyes.

"I'd like to see a weakling like you try," he whispered as he put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down close to her face.

She did not back down and kept her gaze steady with his. She dared him with the look in her eyes to try something.

"You know you could actually be considered pretty if you dressed decent and put on some makeup," he whispered to her, his hot breath caressing her face as he leaned in closer, he was now a mere inch from her face. Sango saw his heated gaze fall upon her full lips, which she began to bite out of habit and nervousness.

"Shut up and leave me alone, stop toying with me you ugly pathetic little demon," she hissed hoping he would recoil and possibly back away from her.

He smiled and pressed the lower half of his body against hers, not so much in a sexual manner, but to prevent any one of her knees from finding his groin again. Sango stiffened when he did this; she was fighting the urge to become turned on but was loosing the battle. She brought her hands to his chest to push him away but as she moved them he swiftly grabbed them and held them above her head in a vice grip. He smiled evilly down at her.

"Whatchya gonna do now?" he asked with a smart ass smirk.

Sango frowned and looked evilly at him. She had no idea what she could do and even more frightening to her, she had no idea what he was going to do to her. She then stated to wonder why no one else was getting on the elevator. She began to struggle against his hold on her. Kouga smirked as she tried to get away from him; he tightened his hold and shoved her back into the railing that ran the width of the elevator car.

"It's no use little Sango," he said in a hushed tone, he then lowered his head to her neck and licked her where her pulse beat rapidly.

She shivered but had grown so furious that she was able to wretch her hands from his grasp and shoved him into the other wall of the car.

"You sick fucking bastard," she shouted at him as she wiped away the saliva he had left on her neck.

"Don't be so quick to judge little flower, you enjoyed that almost as much as I had," he smirked then licked his lips as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"The hell I did you hentai, I barely even know you!" she shot back furiously as she wished the elevator would hurry and get her to the floor she needed to be on so she could leave this place and never see the perverted demon again.

Kouga only chuckled as he leaned casually against the other wall and continued to watch her. He had his hands shoved in his slacks and had undone the first few buttons on his white dress shirt in order to cool off.

For the rest of the ride Sango kept her eyes on her feet and her hands shoved deeply into her hoodie pockets. As the bell chimed announcing their arrival at the first floor Sango quickly ran out and into the spacious lobby, just as she was about to reach the heavy and very large glass doors a clawed hand grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"Listen good little artist, you'll be living in Shessomaru's and that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I'll warn you just this once, I don't play fair," and with a smug smirk he walked off in the other direction and Sango winced when she saw him pinch the behind of a female worker who in turn yelped but walked away with a satisfactory smile.

'What the hell does he mean by "play fair,"?' Sango wondered as she walked out of the building and plopped down on a bench in order to get her head back on straight.

**A/N: **So how did you guys like this chapter? I enjoyed writing it! I'm hoping to update a little sooner as I'm starting to get some good ideas for this story, but we'll see how school and work let me do that! Review please!!


	3. Abstract

**Dreamtails**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Abstract

**Summary: **Sango and her little family move into Shessomaru's mansion, it's more than she bargained for and it intimidates her.

Precisely at 5 o'clock, just as Shessomaru had promised a sleek, shiny, black stretch limo pulled up in front of Sango's dumpy apartment building. She had never felt so self conscious before; the limo did not belong in its surroundings. Shippou bounded down the stairs in glee and then back up to Sango. He jumped excitedly onto her shoulders.

"Sango, look at that, it's a limo, this man must be rich!" he exclaimed as he shivered with pure excitement. Sango couldn't hold in a slight giggle as he bound back inside to grab suitcases.

"Humph, rich is an understatement," she said coolly under her breath as she lugged her luggage and art supplies to the limo.

As she neared the limo the back door swung open easily and out stepped Sango's nightmare. Out stepped Kouga, wearing much the same that he was wearing when she had seen him earlier that day, except he had ditched his black suite jacket and wore only his dressy button up white shirt and black slacks, he still had devastating effects on her and she hated him even more for it. She shouldered past him rudely as she dumped her contents into the truck, which had sprung open.

"Well hello my little flower, how amusing it is that we get to share a ride all alone to Shessomaru's desolate mansion," he said coyly as he joined her at the rear of the limo.

"As if you lecherous demon," she said heatedly as she turned from him sharply, but he only followed close behind her, too close for her comfort and sanity.

"You might do well to remember Sango that I am a demon and can easily overpower you," he whispered letting his warm breath caress her sensitive ear and she shivered with ecstasy as a warm and unfamiliar feeling began to bubble in her stomach.

"You think just because you're a demon and you try to be anything but charming and because you think your oh so sexy that I will bend to your every whim and command?" she demanded turning into him and shoving her finger into his chest, she felt as if she were jabbing her finger into a stone wall.

Kouga grabbed her hand and shoved it back into her chest, "You will do well to remember not to ever touch me again," he snapped a sudden redness flashing in his eyes.

Sango only flinched a little; she was no weakling and would not be perceived as one. "Then you, vile demon, will know well to never touch _me_ ever again," she hissed back at him.

A slow and coy smile spread onto Kouga's face, _We'll see about that,_ he thought to himself as he watched her get into the limo, he walked around to his side and was about to slide in when a little fox demon and a fire demon cat raced past him and jumped in. He blinked in surprise and was stunned for a moment. He noted the smug look on Sango's face as he registered them to belong to her. He slide in and sank back into the lush leather seat. If she thought having those young demons along would stop him, she was wrong, dead wrong. The limo lurched into motion and Sango grabbed onto the bottom of the seat in order to keep her body steady. Kirara and Shippou were busy bouncing around the cab admiring everything in it.

"Hm, little Sango, you think you can use those two as shields?" he asked edging closer to her, so now their knees touched, she became conscious of that fact and pulled her knee away as if she struck something red hot, and in a way she had.

"Surely you have enough sense not to try anything with them in here with us," she said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

Kouga's only response was a slight chuckle as he laid his clawed hand upon her naked knee.

_Oh why in heavens name had I chosen to wear a skirt today?_ She questioned herself as she fixed a murderous glare on Kouga. She then pinched his hand, picked it up and threw back into his lap.

He only smiled and settled back down into his spot in the far corner. He had no idea why this human was having such devastating effects on him, in all honesty she made him want to do things other demons would blush at. He loathed humans, but why had this one turned him into such a hentai and where had the need to protect her come from. He surely did not ask for these feelings, but he was enjoying the effect they were having on his body, and his keen sense of smell told him she was enjoying it too, she just wasn't going down without a fight, which was fine with him, he liked his females feisty.

"Shessomaru asked me to come along and escort you to his house, he got busy with business things and such, although I loath being treated like a maid, he is paying me extra for such services," Kouga said with a snide smile as he looked Sango straight in her eyes.

Sango chose to look away from him with a humph and turned her attention to the now napping forms of Shippou and Kirara. They looked so content and happy; she let a slow smile form on her lips. She reached over and tucked a strand of brown hair behind one of Shippou's ears and he stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Where you did you acquire them?" he asked in an uninterested tone, he was only trying to make conversation to distract his mind from other things.

"Kirara has been with me since childhood and I discovered Shippou a few years ago abandoned in an alley," she answered as she looked at them lovingly.

Kouga nodded and did not make another attempt at conversation; soon Sango had drifted asleep also. She laid her forehead against the cool glass and her eyes drifted shut gradually. She woke with a start as the limo crunched to a stop. She sat up and stretched, she had forgotten Kouga was with until she heard him snicker at her. She lowered her arms quickly and shook Shippou and Kirara awake. Sango's door opened for her and she found herself looking up into beautiful brown eyes.

"Good evening miss, we have arrived," the young man said with a sly grin.

"Uhm, thank you sir," she said a bit uneasily.

"No need to be formal, please call me Miroku," he said as he flashed a blinding grin, she smiled back, he was quite handsome. He had raven black hair, much like her own, which hung into his eyes; he had some of his held back in a little ponytail. She could tell by the cut of his suite he had a nice build to him.

"Miroku, enough flirting, help Miss Sango with her bags," Kouga ordered as he emerged from the other side of the limo looking annoyed.

"Yes sir," Miroku mocked as he went to the trunk and grabbed her luggage, Sango felt bad for the young man and grabbed some stuff also.

Shippou and Kirara followed close to her, afraid they may get lost. Sango couldn't see what the front of the house looked like for it had grown dark. As she came to the top of the steps it was very clear to her that it was no ordinary house, it was very large. It had a large wrap around porch made from mahogany and it had two marble pillars standing guard at the front door. As if by magic the large wooden doors swung open and Sango found herself standing on polished gray marble in a large and warm room. In the center of the room was a large and winding marble staircase all done in black and silver marble. Along the wall of the staircase hung portraits of various demons and some humans, Sango guessed them to be relatives. At the foot of the stair stood two tall wooden tables each holding large vases with exquisite looking flowers in them. Sango had never seen anything to beautiful. Shippou and Kirara were too stunned to move.

"Follow me Miss," an old man said as he emerged from the other side of the doors.

Sango grabbed the bags she had nabbed before Miroku could and she followed the old butler up the stairs and down a long hallway. The floor was a dark wood with a long red rug stretching its entire length; all along the hall were large and solid looking doors which Sango guessed to be more rooms. They came to a large door at the end of the hall. The butler opened the door and let Sango in.

Her eyes blinked in disbelief, the room she was in was bigger than her apartment, and she guessed she could fit three of her apartments in here. In the center of the room was a large and plush looking bed with a crimson bead spread and crimson pillows with a golden border. Next to the bed was an antique wooden table with claw feet and on the table was an old fashioned white telephone along with an alarm clock. On the far wall was a dumb waiter and across the room the floor was raised in a sort of stage and upon it were all kinds of art supplies. Off to her right was a large open room which would serve as the closet and next to the closet was a door which was open to reveal a large and lavish bathroom. She would definitely be taking advantage of the large Jacuzzi tub in it.

"Wow, this is wonderful, simply magnificent," she breathed as Shippou raced past her and he and Kirara jumped into the bed, they sank deep into the crimson comforter, Sango stifled a giggle.

The butler led her to the phone, "You can use this to dial various parts of the house and to order dinner, all the food you order will be delivered in the dumb waiter, you may do as you please in this room and in this hall, two doors down is the library, across from that on the left is a gym, and the first door to the right of the staircase is a game room, the last door to the right of the hall is Lord Shessomaru's study, he will not like to be bothered. The third floor is off limits unless invited up there by someone, and the kitchen, ballroom, living room, and a few other bedrooms and bathrooms are on the first floor," the butler explained to her.

"Thank you sir," she managed to squeak out as she went to sit in a chair by a medium sized table which shined brightly from the chandelier which lit the room.

"And is the room to your liking?" a smug male voice asked and Sango turned to glare at the sleazy demon.

"It was until you and your ugly ass came in," she seethed as she rose from her chair and went to retrieve her bags from Miroku and she offered him a warm smile and a thanks.

"Such language is unbecoming of a woman such as yourself, but then I can't expect anything less from someone as poor as you," he said with a murderous tint to his eyes and an ugly snarl.

"Why you…" she trailed as she remembered Shippou and Kirara were in the room with her and she let her fist fall back to her side.

"Good little Sango, no use in getting into a fight you'll just loose right away," he teased as he stepped up to her.

"I can hold my own you vile creature," she spat in his face.

"I might like to test that theory of yours sometime, for now I'll let you be, we'll be seeing enough of each other come the next few weeks and I think you'll soon change your mind," he said quietly as he ducked his head so that he was only inches from her face, his eyes drifted to her plump lips and she licked them unconsciously. He smiled lightly and took the bag from her hand.

She didn't fight him; she found her body would not respond to a single command her brain would fire out. She was lost in his mesmerizing and usually soft blue eyes. He smirked and inched a little closer to her his sights were set on her lips, he knew though if her were to taste her right then and there he would not be able to let her go. He growled slightly at this thought but did not budge. Sango's breath had become erratic and heavy. She did not want this attraction and she did not need it, she was an ex demon slayer and her people would be maiming her for this. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had to stop this, yet she wanted it desperately.

"There are children present Kouga," she said coolly as she backed away from him and broke her gaze.

Kouga swore under his breath as he straightened himself out and the cold hard gleam returned to his eyes, but then they softened as he spoke, "Sango, there won't always be children in the room, and that I can promise you," he said and let the last few words slid down her spin in a hot breath as he walked past her, and reached back and slapped her behind slightly for good measure.

Sango jumped and squeaked in surprise and turned to glare at his retreating form, he only chuckled softly and shut the door as he exited. _Humph, just wait until you find out about my past, you won't be so kind to me then_, she thought almost sadly.

"Sango," Shippou ventured, he and Kirara had witnessed the event from the bed both being very quiet.

Sango turned to them a pink shade of embarrassment in her cheeks, "Sorry guys," she said sheepishly as she lugged all of their luggage to the closet and began to unpack, trying to stay busy in order to keep her mind from thinking of Kouga.

"Sango, you smell funny, you smell really good," Shippou said taking a deep whiff as he came to the closet to help her put their things away.

_Oh God he smells my arousal,_ she thought horrifically and she looked to Kirara for a little help. The cat mewed lightly and rubbed against her legs, then sat and looked at her with a look that seemed to say 'I know you want him,' and it looked almost smug.

"Sango?" he asked wondering why she hadn't answered him.

"It's okay Shippou, don't worry, it's fine, I'm just really tired, why don't we go to bed now so we can get up early and do some exploring," she said with a yawn and ruffled his brown locks.

"Okay," he said with a yawn himself.

Sango and Shippou changed into their pajamas, his were some fleece blue pants and a plain white tee shirt, Sango on the other hand wore a navy blue shirt with black basketball shorts. They all three snuggled together in the heavenly comfort of the luxurious bed and she pulled the comforter tight around them. Shippou was out immediately, but it took Sango a bit, she was still restless from the previous events with Kouga. She lay with Kirara curled up on her chest, she was stroking the demon cats head as she purred and slept and was staring out at the stars. She wasn't sure when it happened but she soon fell asleep and found she couldn't even escape the foul Kouga even in dreamland.

**A/N: **So what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review as always!! And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please Review and such!!


	4. Monochromatic

**Dreamtails**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 4: **Monochromatic

**Summary: **Sango meets the Hanyou and his bride to be, they are a bit more than she bargained for, plus there are a few surprises and some twists…maybe a little heat between Kouga and Sango….read and enjoy!!

It wasn't the piercing light that woke Sango the next morning; it was the yelling she could hear in the hallway. She lay for a moment trying to will herself back to sleep, but the sudden sound of glass shattering and a high pitched whine filled her ears. She grumbled an oath to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter trying to sleep once again. Another crash was heard and that's when she knew it was hopeless. She reached out trying to find Shippou and Kirara but they weren't in the bed with her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly. She then looked around her unfamiliar surroundings and tried to figure out where Shippou and Kirara had gotten to. Another crash in the hall and a voice that sounded vaguely like Shippou, she whipped the covers off her body and without thinking shot into the hall, there she saw an odd looking man with white hair and white dog ears atop his head holding Shippou upside down by his fluffy tail, she also noticed Kouga was standing in the hall with him. Once he noticed Sango, and what she was, correction, wasn't wearing, he grinned like a little kid in a candy store. The white haired man promptly dropped Shippou and looked away quickly with a blush on his face. Sango blinked in surprise she then realized all she wore was a tight, barely there white tank and her pink bikini underware.

"Sango!" Shippou screamed as he ran to her and climbed up to her neck.

"Good morning Sango, you're looking rather ravishing this morning," Kouga stated with a lustful voice.

"Feh," the white haired man muttered as he threw a vase at Kouga's head.

"What is going on out here?" a loud voice boomed as Shessomaru ascended the stairs, he made no move to hide the way his eyes traveled up and down Sango's body.

"It seems that pesky little brat tried to steal from Inuyasha's wallet," Kouga stated, his gaze not once leaving Sango's body.

She shifted uncomfortably as two sets of eyes looked at her lustfully. She wanted badly to run into the room and change but she knew she had to stay and defend Shippou.

"I was not stealing from his wallet, he has a sucker in there and I was trying to get that," Shippou said and then stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who still had his back turned on the scantily dressed Sango.

"Miss Sango, is this true?" Shessomaru asked in an icy tone.

"I, uh…I'm not sure, when I woke up Shippou was already gone and then I heard the fighting in the hall and then ran out here to see what was going on, but he does love candy and he is very skilled at pick-pocketing, I do apologize Mr. Inuyasha and if he has damaged anything I will re-pay you…somehow…" she then bows her head in apology for Shippou.

"Baka just keeps that annoying Fox on a leash."

Sango nods and turns to go back into her room.

"Sango, once you are properly dressed please come to my office, I'll leave Kouga to show you there," and with that said Shessomaru disappears to his office. Kouga then smiles coyly and follows Sango to her bedroom door and Inuyasha goes into a door further down the hallway, as he opens it Sango can hear a female voice within and guesses that it is Kagome his soon to be wife.

"I wouldn't mind if you decided to wear that for the rest of your stay," Kouga whispers seductively into her ear once he is close enough to brush his lips against her sensitive lobe. She shivers unconsciously and ignores him and slams her door in his face. He only snickers and leans against the wall waiting for her to return.

Once in the sanctity of her room does she allow herself to breathe normally. Shippou scampers from her neck and goes to the window, Sango hadn't noticed that it was wide open. She walks over to it and looks out. She notices that her room is facing a large expanse of hilly fields and trees and just beyond a far cluster of trees is the ocean. She breathes in the salty air and notices a small ball of fur running through a far field of tall grass and wild flowers. So that's where Kirara got to, she thinks, she then turns to Shippou with a disapproving look.

"Shippou, we are guests in this house, you do not steal from the people here, got it?" she scolds sternly, hands on hips for added effect.

He looks at her sadly, an act he has perfected, "I'm sorry Sango, but the sucker just looked so tasty," he figures that she will forgive him easily when he pulls the puppy dog look on her.

It works, Sango melts and pats him on the head with a warm smile, "Fine, but now more young man, now go get dressed," she orders and he scampers across the room and digs through a small suitcase.

Sango whistles out the window to Kirara and a large fire erupts as Kirara transforms into a large fire cat demon and flies into the window and transforms back to her tiny form and lands with a soft mew into Sango's arms. Sango places her on the floor and then digs through her own suitcase. Finally she decides on a yellow tee shirt and short denim shorts. She piles her hair into a high ponytail on the top of her head and applies a little make up. Giving herself a once over in the full length mirror she decides she looks alright.

"Kirara, look after Shippou and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble, I'm going to talk with Shessomaru and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but you two do not leave this room until I come back."

Kirara cocks her head to the side and gives her mistress a mew of understanding. She then trots over to Shippou and they begin a game of tag. Sango excuses herself and prays that nothing else happens while she is away.

"Took you long enough," a harsh voice sounds from right next to her.

Sango jumps, she had forgotten Kouga was waiting for her; she just eyes him wearily and steps out into the hall.

Kouga makes a clicking noise with his tongue and pushed himself from the wall. He walks next to her for a few moments and then tries talking again, "I'm sorry to see you dressed again, I rather enjoyed the view from earlier this morning."

Sango stops dead in her tracks and glares at him, "Will you please stop trying to charm me, obviously it's not working, and it never will."

"I beg to differ my dear, for you see, we demons have a very sensitive nose and we can smell things that no human can hope to smell, and when I do things, like this," he whispers to her as he grabs her arm and pulls her close to his body, he uses his free hand to push her pelvis into his, "I can smell how your body reacts to it and I can see the want in your eyes, so don't lie to me little Sango, I know you want it."

She fumes and pushes herself away from him and for good measure takes two steps backwards. "You are a filthy creature who has to lie to himself to justify his lecherous actions, there is no way in hell I want you at all."

"You're the liar Sango."

She blinks in surprise realizing he had hit the nail on the head; this only makes her angrier. She balls her fists at her side and glares at the back of his smug head. She reaches out and yanks on his pony tail and the action catches him by such surprise that he actually stumbles and falls on his ass. He glares at her and grabs her ankle as she goes to pass him. He yanks and she falls on her stomach with an 'umph.'

Kouga frowns and pushes himself to his feet and steps over Sango. Sango, fuming now pushes herself fully to her feet and glares menacingly at Kouga. "Stop messing with me demon."

"Sango, I'll stop messing with you as soon as you stop messing with me."

Sango blinks and her façade slips a little, "Kouga, nothing will happen with us, I find you disgusting and loathsome, there is no lust for you at all, so just give up now and we can save ourselves both troubles."

Kouga smirks and stops to turn and look at her, "You make a terrible liar."

Sango blushes a little but chooses not to address him. "Where is Shessomaru's office?" she asks instead hoping to get him back to the task at hand.

"It's a bit further."

Sango merely nods and follows a safe distance behind and admires the many portraits along the hall they are now traveling. She stops in admiration as she comes upon a portrait of a beautiful young woman. From the garb the woman wears in the painting Sango guesses that she is a young priestess. The young woman has long flowing black hair and she has a quiver over one shoulder and a bow in her hand. Sango places a tentative hand on the canvas and feels the texture of the paint and traces the foreground. She is in awe of the beauty the portrait captured. Kouga notices Sango admiring the portrait and stands behind her looking over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he whispers into her ear as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Who is she?" Sango whispers in awe still, so much so that she doesn't even mind the hands on her shoulders which have now began to massage her lightly.

"Her name is Kikyo, she was Inuyasha's first love, she was murdered and no one knows who killed her, it took a very long time for Inuyasha to get over her, that's why Shessomaru is making such a big deal out of his engagement."

"Murdered?" Sango asks as she turns to look at Kouga, his hands fall back to his sides.

"Yes, she was killed in the forest near the mansion, they found her slain body slumped against the great tree, no one knows who did it, it happened during a banquet, many people speculate that she had a lover on the side and had gone into the woods to find him but instead she found her death. Inuyasha was in a bad state for many years that was until he met the lovely Miss Kagome and she turned his life around. The lucky bastard, he snatched up the one and only girl I ever loved, I will get her back…" Kouga trails there, his fists quiver slightly at his sides as his anger boils at his memories.

Sango takes an instinctive step back and waits for him to cool down. She watches him and feels a pain in her chest as she realizes he was only using her, the girl he truly loved was Kagome. Baka, what did she care, she has no feelings whatsoever for the loathsome demon, her body just likes to trick her. She sighed in defeat; she couldn't even lie to herself.

"Sorry," Kouga suddenly mumbles as his fists loosen and his arms become limp at his side.

"No, its fine, I know what its like to loose that someone you think you're in love with."

Kouga only looks at her, he's not ready to open that can of worms, "Well it's just down here," he motions for her to follow him as they continue on their trek. They travel the rest of the way in silence. Once they reach Shessomaru's office Sango bows in thanks and knocks on the large ornate door. It is opened by the old butler.

"Right this way miss," he says as he motions her in.

Sango finds herself in the middle of a large room filled with blood red carpet and dark wallpaper. The two large windows framing the demon's desk let in bright noon day sunlight. She blinks and holds an arm over her eyes as they become used to the light. Shessomaru is busy on the phone and writing on a legal pad, he looks up momentarily and gestures her to take the chair in front of his large desk. She walks quickly to it and sits down waiting for him to speak with her.

After a few more minutes and some harsh words he slams the receiver down in its cradle. He mumbles a few more curses before he finally looks up at Sango. Sango looks him purposefully in the eyes waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Sango, you are here to perform a service for myself and my hanyou brother, please refrain from engaging in various other activities with Kouga until you are out of my house."

Sango blushes madly and angrily defends herself, "You think I want to do anything with that hateful, lecherous, perverse, vile excise for a demon, you are completely wrong then."

Shessomaru smirks, "Regardless, I have asked you here today to inform you of a formal banquet that will be held in two days to celebrate the engagement, am I correct to assume you have nothing formal to wear to such a thing?"

Sango once again blushes as she realizes he is right, rude, but right. "That is correct, but if you could give me a portion of my pay, I can go out and buy something this afternoon.

Shessomaru smirks, "I have arranged for Miroku to take you into town tomorrow afternoon to shop for a dress, and I suggest getting something low cut and in black, it would compliment your curvy figure nicely."

Once more Sango blushes, but manages a small nod, "That you sir."

She then pushes herself up from the chair and starts for the door, "One more thing Miss Sango, the last dance of the night will be with me and no one else."

Sango almost trips as his words confuse and confound her. "Ex... excuse me?"

"Just what I said, the last dance of the night is solely for me." He then smirks at her.

Sango just silently nods and the butler lets her out of the room. She collapses against the wall and takes three deep breathes.

"That bad?" a smug voice asks as Kouga appears before her.

"Oh just go away already, I don't need anymore shit from you," she spits at him as she pushes her bangs from her eyes.

Kouga smirks and begins to walk away, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you then." He turns on his heel and begins to walk away. Sango realizes she has no idea how to get back to the wing she is staying on. She curses under her breath.

"Kouga," she calls and he stops. He turns and regards her with a smirk.

"Thought you were a big girl, didn't need anymore of my shit," he says and waits for her to come stalking up to him.

"Shut up," she seethes and begins to follow him again back the way they had come, or so she hopes their going to right way.

They reach Sango's door and Kouga is about to say something when he is cut off by another female.

"Sango?" a petite raven haired girl asks as she lets herself out of the room that Inuyasha had gone into earlier.

"Hello Kagome, may I say you look ravishing as ever, way not ditch that vile half breed and we can raise our own pups?" Kouga asks as he takes bother her hands and looks into her eyes.

Kagome giggles and pulls her hands from his, "Kouga, you're such a charmer."

Kouga steps up closer to her and strokes her cheek, "Kagome my dear, none of that was a joke." He then smiles and pulls her closer to him, much like he had done to Sango a little while ago.

Kagome giggles and pushes herself away from him, "Kouga…" she trails as a hand shoots out of no where and knocks Kouga to the floor.

"Filthy wolf, keep your paws off my mate, she doesn't want you, thought that'd be clear with her engagement to me." Inuyasha steps out of the shadows, a slight scowl on his face as he looks down at the fallen Kouga, Sango blinks in surprise.

"Feh, she only chose you because she hasn't sampled what I have to offer, I won't give up Inuyasha." Kouga jumps to his feet and glares at the hanyou and balls his fists, Inuyasha eyes them wearily, he doesn't move, he knows Kouga won't start anything.

"Inuyasha, that's enough," Kagome whines suddenly as she pushes the two apart. Sango was about to let herself into her room but then the girl turns to her with a large smile, "I'm sorry about that, seems that Inuyasha forgets his manners every now and then I'm Kagome," the girl says as she sticks out her hand for Sango to shake.

"I'm Sango," she says as she accepts Kagome's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sango, I hear you're an artist, I would love to look at some of your work sometime," she says happily.

"Sure, I have a few prints with me, nothing too great though," she mumbles and grows uncomfortable as three sets of eyes rest on her.

Kouga smirks and then turns and walks away.

"Nonsense, I bet their wonderful, Shessomaru showed us the beautiful one of the little fox demon and fire demon cat."

"Thank you," is all Sango can manage to say.

"Will you join us for supper tonight, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you," Kagome about squeals as she looks at Sango hopefully.

"I'd love to but I don't want to leave Shippou and Kirara alone for too long," she offers lamely.

Kagome looks downcast, "We could have a meal in your room, or mine, Inuyasha is going out tonight with Shessomaru and Kouga."

"I'd like it if you kept my mate company tonight," Inuyasha said with a slight edge on his voice. Sango guessed he always sounded like that no matter what he was talking about.

"Well I suppose if it's not too much trouble we can dine in my room," she offers giving up.

Kagome smiles widely, "Oh thank you so much, it'll be so nice to have a friend!"

Sango is a bit confused at her wording, "A friend?" she asks unsure of what the girl meant.

Kagome frowns a bit, "Well you see I'm originally from Tokyo and Inuyasha has moved us half way across the country and into this city where I know no one." Kagome answers a bit sadly, Inuyasha, feeling bad wraps his arms around her and gives her a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," is all Sango can think to say at the moment but she offers the saddened girl a weak smile.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here, it's nice to finally meet someone new and someone nice!"

Sango blushes at the compliments, "Well thank you Kagome, I'm flattered, but I better get inside and see what kind of damage my hellions have inflicted."

Inuyasha frowns, "You keep that little rat on a tight leash."

Kagome smacks him hard on his shoulder, "Inuyasha," she warns with a cold voice and a stare that would make any normal man wither.

Inuyasha only frowns at her, "Baka, he is a pest," he bends and gives Kagome a sweet kiss on the lips, meant to distract her from their little argument, it works and she melts in this hands.

Sango seeing her out slips into her room unnoticed by the lip locked duo. She sighs in relief and sits in one of the plush chairs along the wall. She leans back and closes her eyes. She begins to massage her temples as she thinks about the day's bizarre events. Kirara and Shippou notice she's back and both race and jump into her lap.

"Sango!" Shippou exclaims happily as he jumps to her shoulder.

"Did you two get bored?" she asks as she absently strokes Kirara.

"No, Kirara took me exploring, we found a big cave and an old well, also we stumbled upon some old lady and her hut, she was really nice, she gave me candy!"

Sango looked sternly at the youngster, "Shippou you do not accept candy from strangers!" she scolded.

"It's alright Sango, she knows everyone here, she's the gardener," Shippou says in his defense.

Sango only sighs, "I need to go lie down, you two stay out of trouble," she warns as she wearily makes her way to the large bed. She slips off her house shoes and lays back in the luxurious comfort. She breaths in deeply and drifts off into a light sleep. The sound of Shippou and Kirara playing is her lullaby as she dreams of nights she wishes she could forget.

**A/N:** So what do ya think? Like the longness? The next chappie will be long as well!! Well you know the drill, review please!!!


	5. Surrealistic

**Dreamtails**

**By: Raven612**

**Chapter 5: **Surrealistic

**Summary: **Sango has dinner with Kagome and learns more about her and Inuyasha. The next day she goes shopping with Miroku and has a good time, until she comes back to the mansion and learns some more about a feud between the one demon Sango had sworn she would kill and the demon she is currently living with. Also Kouga resumes his ongoing flirtation and Sango continues to try and ignore it.

Sango stirred slightly in her sleep when she heard soft giggles and a woman laugh. She groaned while trying to get her eyes to stay closed but they did not listen. Another giggle she did not recognize had her waking up fully.

"Then she tripped and fell into a puddle," Shippou said with a laugh.

"She does sound like a wonderful person though," Sango heard the girl say.

"What's going on?" Sango groans as she sits and stretches her hands over her head, she then notices that it was Kagome who had been talking.

"Hello Sango, I'm sorry to barge in but Shippou let me in," she said with an apologetic look.

Sango just shrugged her shoulders and yawned, she had no idea how tired she had been until now; she rolled her shoulders and reluctantly stood up. She looked out the window to find that dusk had settled in. She sighed, 'Great wasted all day napping, damn,' she thought to herself as she made the bed, she then grew conscious of the fact that Shippou and Kagome had stopped talking and were staring at her.

"Uhm, you didn't forget about our dinner date, did you?" Kagome asked in a slightly hurt tone.

Sango startled a bit, "No, no I, uh, just fell asleep for a bit, would you like me to call down to the kitchen and have them bring something up?"

Kagome smiled widely and stood up, she walked over to the door and grabbed something, when she came back she had an overstuffed yellow backpack, "If you don't mind I decided to make supper for us, I love to cook," she admitted sheepishly.

Shippou looked upon her as if she was God, his mouth began to water and he ran over to her and excitedly jumped onto her shoulder, "I'm so hungry!" He exclaimed wildly as he waited for her to unpack the backpack contents.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you Kagome, it looks very delicious," Sango said as she watched Kagome unload her large backpack.

"Oh it's nothing; sometimes I think Inuyasha is only marrying me for my cooking skills."

"I'm going to marry a girl who can cook anything," Shippou interjected as he began to eat.

Sango joined them at the table and looked at the food, some she had never seen before, and Kirara jumped into her lap and cocked her head studying the vast assortment. Sango started with some Sushi since she knew what that was. It was very delicious and made her miss her mothers cooking. The next dish she tried was some Ramen, although it was a simple dish, it was magnificent.

"This is all very good Kagome, you are a great cook," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome blushed a little and smiled warmly, "It's nothing, I have nothing else to do to keep me busy so I cook, but I also like archery, I practice when I can."

Sango nodded, she too once upon a time loved to practice with her Hiraikotsu and train with her brother and her father. As her thoughts turned to her old life her eyes misted with tears, she quickly blinked them and returned a smile to Kagome. "I guess you could say instead of cooking I paint, I suppose if I devoted as much time to cooking as painting I could probably make something edible."

"Oh, but I'm sure your paintings are wonderful, and if I could I'd love to see some," Kagome asked with a hopeful look.

Shippou looked to Sango, "You have nothing to be afraid of you really are a good painter," he said trying to reassure her.

She gave him a look and asked him, "Shippou you usually don't give out compliments, what did you do?"

Shippou looked a little nervous, "Kirara and I went to see Lady Kaede again while you were asleep."

Sango groaned, "Shippou I told you not to bug her and I told you to stay in the room until I woke up."

Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's hand and mewed trying to defend her and Shippou.

"Oh don't try to butter me up, you knew the rules and you broke them anyways, how am I supposed to trust you two when I'm gone if even while I'm here you two sneak out!"

Kagome listened and thought, "Well Sango, if it isn't too big of a problem with you I could look after Shippou while you are away."

Sango stopped with her lecture and looked to the young girl, she thought for a moment and smiled a little, "Oh no Kagome, you're here to enjoy yourself I would never ask you to do such a thing Shippou is quite the handful."

Shippou humphed and crossed his tiny arms, "I can be by myself Sango."

Sango blinked a bit surprised at his sudden anger, "Shippou I just don't want you to get hurt, I don't know anything about this place and you could easily get lost."

Shippou softened his look and slurped up the last of his Ramen and jumped into her lap. "Don't worry Sango I won't get lost, Kirara knows her way around here very well."

Kagome giggled at the cute scene before her, "He is quite contemptuous and very cute!"

Sango laughed and ruffled Shippou's hair, "He knows how to work me and make me agree to everything he says."

"It's because I'm a scary demon and she knows better than to mess with me!" He says proudly as he jumps from her lap and lands on the floor looking a little smug. Both Kagome and Sango laugh and shake their heads. Kagome, remembering the fiasco from that morning pulls out a sucker. Shippou spots it and is immediately on her shoulder begging for the sweet morsel.

"How long have you and Inuyasha been together?" Sango asks as she helps Kagome clean up the mess.

Kagome blushes a little, "We've actually only been together for about six months, but we had been friends for a while before we decided to take it to the next level. I thought he wouldn't rush into an engagement so quickly because of what happened with him and Kikyo." Kagome frowned sadly as she remembered the times she had heard the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo's great love for each other and the tragic way she was killed.

Sango reached over and squeezed the young girls hand and smiled, "I can tell he loves you a lot, it shows in his eyes and the way he looks at you, but what of Kouga, he said that Inuyasha had stolen you from him?"

Kagome laughs at that, "Oh, that, Kouga likes to irk Inuyasha, they have an odd friendship. Kouga, ever since I can remember, loved to egg Inuyasha on and make him mad, they have a little feud going because of the fact that Inuyasha is a Hanyou and Kouga is a full demon. Kouga figures that if he can flirt with me in front of Inuyasha he can get him to fight, I don't know I think it's a guy thing."

Sango frowns still though, she remembers the way Kouga had said Inuyasha stole the only girl he had ever loved and she doubted Kouga was trying to get Inuyasha to fight she figured he was trying to get Kagome to love him.

Kagome saw the look on Sango's face; she smiled slightly, "You like him don't you? You're worried there's something between us, there's absolutely nothing," she reassured Sango.

Sango blushed madly, "No, no, I have no feelings whatsoever for the lecherous, filthy, hentai demon."

Kagome laughed loudly, "He's actually not all bad, he may put up a tough front, but he really can be caring."

Sango had an irritated look on her face, "Bah, I don't care; at least I can get out of this house tomorrow afternoon and away from his perverted actions."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What's up for tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Shessomaru has me going out with Miroku tomorrow to pick out a dress for the banquet."

Kagome squealed and clapped her hands, "Oh I have to come along! You need a girl's opinion, not a guys!"

Sango thought about it for a moment and smiled, "I think I'd rather have a woman's opinion over a man's any day, I'm not too sure when we leave though."

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged Sango fiercely, "Oh thanks so much! I've been dying to get out of this house and I've only been here for a night."

Sango laughed a little and reluctantly hugged the girl back, "I know, this place is making me crazy, although I have no idea what to do with those two, I should really go and meet this Kaede woman, maybe she could look after them."

Shippou grew excited when he heard that, "She's a nice old lady Sango! She'd love to have us!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I need to meet her first Shippou, you guys can take me there in the morning," she then looked to Kagome, "if you'd like I suppose you could spend the night with us and join our adventure…" Sango trailed unsure if she was being too nice or not nice enough, she really wasn't good at dealing with other people.

Kagome smiled, "A sleepover would be so much fun, let me get some things and leave a note for Inuyasha then I'll be right back!"

Sango let the girl out and groaned, 'Great, what have I gotten myself into now?' She thought to herself as her head began to spin from all of the events that had just taken place.

A few minutes later Kagome appeared in her pink pajama outfit and in her hands were magazines, pillows, and popcorn. It seemed she was well prepared for an impromptu sleepover. The rest of the night went by in a blur, Kirara and Shippou played together while Kagome gave a reluctant Sango a makeover. Sango then showed Kagome the paintings she had brought with her and Kagome in turn wrote out a few recipes for Sango to try once they went home. After a few more hours of chatting, which was mostly done by Kagome as Sango didn't want to share her gruesome past with Kagome; just yet. Soon Shippou and Kirara had tired themselves out and fallen asleep together in an armchair while Kagome had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag on the floor.

Sango had grown tired herself but then remembered that she still had the makeup from Kagome's makeover on her face. She quietly let herself into the dark hallway and down to the bathroom. The creaks and the groans that accompanied her had her on edge and she scanned the halls trying to find things that didn't fit. Just as she was about to reach the bathroom an arm shot from the darkness and clamped around her mouth. She was pulled back into a stone body and she felt lips descend upon her ear.

"Sannngoo meh ssseeet, what'r youuz doing wounddering thez halls?" a very drunk sounding Kouga asked as he began to nibble on her ear lobe.

Sango shook with pleasure and almost forgot to be angry. She slit her eyes and grabbed a hold of his wrist and she easily flipped him over herself and onto his back. He looked puzzled for a moment but easily jumped to his feet.

"Naw that wazn't veeery noice," he slurred as he walked towards her again.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kouga, you're very drunk and this is not funny," she hissed at him angrily.

Kouga smiled dumbly and put one hand on the wall beside her head and he leaned down close to her, she could smell the rank scent of sake and wine on his breath. "Did yoou dooo sumthing diffrnt to yer face?"

Sango blushed as she realized her earlier makeover was still present, "Surprised you noticed," she muttered as she walked around him and continued to the bathroom.

"Sango, aboot yoouz I notise everything," she heard him mumble as she entered the bathroom.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, she peeked out to make sure he had vacated the hall and then she began to scrub the makeup from her face.

"Stupid drunk demon, grabbing me out of the dark like that, pervert," she muttered under her breath angrily as she scrubbed. She was scrubbing so furiously that soon her skin began to grow raw. She finished up in silent anger and then made her way hastily back to her room. She sighed tiredly and made her way to the bed and pulled back the comforter. She sighed as she sank into the soft mattress and fell asleep almost instantly, but she was still plagued with dreams of her past.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery, well the cheeriness came from Kagome who had taken the liberty to make breakfast herself. Once Sango had awoken she was served a plate with a smiling pancake and a happy omelet.

"Looks delicious Kagome, but really you shouldn't make me food; you're here to relax before your big day."

Kagome smiled happily and opened the blinds to let in some light, "Oh think nothing of it Sango."

Sango smiled and muttered thanks and dug in. The pancake and omelet alike were both very delicious. Sango had not had food that tasty in a long time and she savored every bite. "Wow Kagome that was wonderful!"

"Thanks," she said happily and joined Sango on the bed.

Sango blinked a little confused and yawned. "Where are Shippou and Kirara?"

"Oh, they brought Kaede some breakfast, they should be back soon." Kagome answered with a thoughtful look and a finger to her chin.

Sango groaned and went to the window to watch for their return. She could see them in the distance making their way back. Soon they crashed through the window and tumbled to the floor Shippou laughing and Kirara purring.

"Lady Kaede says many thanks for the good food," Shippou reported and bound over to the girls on the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed, and then I want to meet this Kaede." She said with a skeptical look and grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Soon she emerged in a pink tank and a jean skirt, her hair in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She had applied a little makeup, which she usually did and forced a smile to Kagome who was chipper as ever.

"Alright, let's go see Kaede," she sighed as she stood at the window, Kirara jumped out and transformed; she waited for Sango and the rest to jump on her back. Once all three were comfortable she took off for the little cabin Kaede lived in. They landed and all three jumped to the ground and Kirara transformed to her smaller size.

"Lady Kaede!" Shippou called as he ran towards the cabin.

"Over here Shippou," came a reply on the other side of the cabin. Sango and Kagome followed after the demons. "Ah you must be Miss Sango and Miss Kagome, so nice to meet you," an old woman who was a good head shorter, due to her hunch back, and an eye patch said with a warm smile to the duo.

"Hello Lady Kaede, I'm sorry that Shippou and Kirara have been bothering you," Sango apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it, these little ones help me around the garden and the lawns, they are full of adventure and energy." Kaede said with a smile, she then startled a bit when she looked at Kagome again, she then walked up close to the young girl and studied her, "my you look just like her."

Kagome grew confused, "Like whom?" she asked.

"My sister, Kikyo," Kaede said with a sad look on her face.

Both Kagome and Sango were a bit startled at the news and looked at one another.

"Tell me, Kagome, do you practice archery?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

"That's quite the coincidence, for my sister too practiced archery, in fact she was the local priestess. I wonder if you are her reincarnation."

Once again both girls looked startled, "Oh no, I don't think so," Kagome said with a smile as to not make the old woman feel bad.

Kaede simply smiled, "You may not believe it now, but soon my dear girl you will."

To change the subject and to get away from such odd talk Sango piped in, "Lady Kaede I don't mean to be rude, but I

Was wondering if it would be too much trouble for you if these two would stay behind and be under your supervision until I return from town?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kaede tuned to her with a smile, "My dear, troubled girl, it is not a problem."

"What do you mean troubled?" she asked curiously.

Kaede smiled, "Your aura is very sharp and is an odd color, it shows you have a troubled past and are still healing from what has happened to you, he still lives Sango," Kaede said in a serious tone and placed her hand upon Sango's and gave her a sad look.

Sango recoiled and stepped back. "Sorry," was all she could think to say, before things got too strange Kirara sensed it and took the girls back to the room and rejoined Shippou with Kaede.

"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asks placing her hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango is wearing a vacant expression and only nods. 'What did she mean by 'he still lives,' could she be referring to Kohaku?' she wondered unaware of the girl trying to talk to her. When she felt Kagome squeeze her shoulder she snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Are you sure you're up for an outing today?" Kagome asked the now troubled looking girl.

Sango shook her head to clear her thoughts and forced a smile to Kagome, "Yeah, I'll be fine, let's go find Miroku and get going."

Kagome smiled a bit but followed the girl out to the hallway. They went to the stairs and down the three flights of stairs and into the main lobby of the mansion. There they saw all kinds of maids and butlers bustling about getting things in order for the impending banquet. Kagome ran up to the nearest maid and asked where they could find Miroku; the maid gave her directions to the garage. With only a few wrong turns the girls found the massive garage. They entered just as Miroku was about to exit.

"Good afternoon ladies, I was just coming to fetch you," he said with a flirtatious grin.

"We've got good timing then," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Off to town then, look at some dress shops?" he asked as he escorted them to a black town car.

"Yes please," Kagome asked with a giggle, to which Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh, these are for you ladies," he said handing them each a credit card. Sango blinked in confusion. "They have a limit of $50,000 each," he said with a wink, and Sango could've sworn she felt a faint brush of his hand on her behind as she made her way into the back of the car.

On the drive to town Sango tried to drain out Kagome's incessant chatter, but found it difficult. She simply nodded along and said needed words when the time arose, but other than that she didn't listen to a word being uttered by the bouncy girl. Soon enough, much to Sango's liking, they reached the city and Miroku pulled up to a strip of shops. He let the girls out and escorted them to the nearest shop.

"Will you need my assistance?" he asked with a cocky grin, Sango glared at him and Kagome laughed.

"We'll be fine Miroku," Kagome said with a smile as she waved him away.

Miroku smiled and made his way back to the car, "I shall be waiting for you two then."

Sango groaned, she was dreading this shopping trip already. She knew she wouldn't have a good time. She forced a smile for Kagome's sake and followed her around the winding racks of dresses and clothes. Kagome shrieked every now and then and held out various dresses to Sango and had her try on every single one. Sango hated them all, but Kagome loved them. They made their way to three other shops, Kagome had bought four dresses already and all Sango could show for herself was a black head band with a diamond encrusted bow on the top of it. That set her back a good $1,000. The day was ending and Sango had not found any dress she liked.

"Ok, this is the last stop of the day if you don't find anything you love here; I'm picking the dress for you!" Kagome exclaimed in a tired tone.

Sango sighed heavily; she doubted she'd find anything to her liking here. The walked around blindly, not really looking at dresses, running her hand along the fine silks and soft materials. She was just walking past the front window when she heard someone yelling, she looked out and saw a young boy running from a street vendor. Her breath caught in her throat and she ran out onto the sidewalk. The young boy took off down the opposite side of the street. Sango, without thinking, ran out into the middle of the road, but was tackled and pulled up onto the sidewalk just as a bus rolled past.

"Let me go!" she yelled clawing at whoever was holding onto her.

"Sango settle down, you almost got killed!" Miroku said while catching his breath and helped her to her feet.

"You don't understand!" She yelled and tried taking off once more but Miroku stopped her. "Let me GO!!" She yelled hysterically as tears began to fall. "It was him, it was my little brother he's alive." She sobbed as she sank to her knees, not knowing what else to do Miroku sank down to the sidewalk with her and hugged her close and began to pet her hair and try to shush her.

Hearing the commotion from the shop Kagome came rushing out. She knelt down to the pair, "What's wrong Sango, what happened?" she asked.

"It was him, I know it was, he's alive, Kohaku…" she trailed sadly and looked blindly into Kagome's eyes.

"Who's Kohaku?" Kagome asked and took Sango's hand and helped her to her feet. Miroku kept an arm around her waist to steady her and helped her to the car.

"Kohaku is my brother, I thought he was dead." She said sadly and allowed herself to be placed in the car.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks and both silently got into the car. The ride home was silent, Sango rested her head against the cool window and looked out into the wilderness, and she thought she could see him there running along side the car. Kagome felt bad for the troubled girl and helped her to her room. She gave Sango some sleeping pills and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry to ruin the trip Kagome, and I didn't even get a dress," Sango sighed as she popped the pills and drank the water.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll figure something out, we still have one more day, just rest up, I'll get Shippou and take care of him for you," she offered with a smile.

"Kagome, I can't have you doing that, they're my responsibility, you should really go spend some time with Inuyasha," Sango sighed and grudgingly pushed back the covers and shakily tried to stand up.

"No Sango, you rest, I can handle it, besides Inuyasha is out with Shessomaru and Kouga, I could use their company plus you've had an exhausting day."

Sango smiled and allowed herself to be tucked in, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Sango sighed and her eyes fluttered shut. Kagome smiled sadly at the girl before making her way out of the bedroom. She then went to find Shippou and Kirara.

That night Sango was plagued once more with dreams of her past. She watched helplessly as her home and the homes of her family and friends were burned down, and just because they knew too much about the head of Comp Corp. He ruthlessly sent his minions into their village and had them all killed, he even went as far as to take control of Sango's brother and have him slay everyone. She was badly injured; it was thanks to Kirara that she even survived. Her dreams grew more and more gruesome, she know dreamed she was in a lavish office on her knees begging for the life of her brother to be spared. The demon behind the desk laughed sadistically and ordered Kohaku to kill her, just as his sickle was about to cut into her, Sango awoke gasping for breath.

"He's got to be alive," she muttered to herself. Sweat dripped down her forehead and stung her eyes. She gulped down the last of the water and looked around the room. Kirara, who was curled at the end of the bed bound up to Sango and cuddled into her. Shippou lay sprawled out on the other side of the bed and was snoring softly. She sighed once more and combed her hand through her messy hair and lay back down. She soon drifted into a light sleep.

The morning sun flittered through the curtains and rested its graceful beams on Sango's serene face. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over to darken the light. She reached out for a pillow but found none. She squeezed her eyes in frustration and turned to lie on her back. Still with her eyes closed she began to stretch, a clawed hand descended on her and traces a line from her hairline to her chin. She shivered and shot up clutching the blankets close to her body.

"Good morning flower," Kouga said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded as she jumped out of bed, still holding the covers around her half naked form.

Kouga smiled, obviously enjoying the scene before him, "I heard about the fiasco in town yesterday and I took the liberty to pick this up for you." He then went to the door, grabbed something from the other side and walked back to where Sango was now trying to put on some sweatpants. He smirked as he eyes her cute behind.

"What?" she snapped as she stood and faced him.

"Here," he said and threw a dress bag onto the bed. Sango eyed him cautiously as she went to examine the contents. She unzipped it and pulled out a magnificent black cocktail dress. It was strapless and along the top was a design done with silver crystals and they followed the v-shape to the mid stomach area, at her waist the skirt of the dress hung in loose, uneven tresses going from short to long, the longest just barely covering her knee.

Sango was too stunned to speak; Kouga took this moment of silence to walk up behind her. He placed a silver chain with a tear drop diamond around her neck and clasped it. He then trailed his claws down her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered into her ear.

Sango reached up and fingered the necklace, then she eyes him suspiciously, "Why did you do all of this for me?" she asks him.

Kouga smirked, "Because you didn't have anything for yourself."

Sango continues to eye him, "I don't think that's the real reason, you're trying to make some jealous, aren't you? A demon never does anything nice like this for a human, there's something else going on."

Kouga frowns, 'Shit, she figured me out, but for some damnable reason I actually want to do nice things for her. Damn this whole mess and how this stupid human has me acting so strangely.' He thought to himself, "Well alright then if you can't accept my gifts, then give them back," he says angrily and holds out his hand for her.

Sango eyes the hand and only gives him the necklace back, "I can't accept this Kouga, it's too nice for me, and thank you very much for the dress," she says a bit sadly, "but I can't really accept the dress either, I think you had someone else in mind when you gave it to me, right?" she asks looking into his eyes.

Kouga fumbles for a moment and crosses his hands over his chest and looks away while he speaks to her, "Maybe, but that doesn't matter because I got it for you and I want you to wear it tomorrow night," he uncrosses his arms and hands the necklace back to her, "and I got this for you too and I want you to wear it tomorrow night with the dress," he tells her coldly.

Sango stares at the necklace unsure if she should really keep it, she has a feeling he has ulterior motives. She pockets the necklace and the hangs the dress in her closet. When she turns around Kouga is right there.

"You may not be Kagome, but you sure do have me feeling funny," he says to her in a hushed tone, he then grabs her chin and before either one of them has a chance to speak he lowers his lips to hers. He kisses her softly at first then returns to bite her lower lip; Sango is too stunned to think and only responds. Kouga then presses his lips hard onto hers and hungrily begins to kiss her, unconscious of what is happening Sango's hands are on his neck fingering the little hairs that grow there and Kouga's arms are around her hips pressing their pelvises together. Sango moans quietly from the back of her throat and Kouga lets out a beastlike growl and then descends his hungry mouth onto her throat. Now that Sango is able to pull in air her mind starts to function once more and she pushes him away. Kouga stumbles back and looks at her; he still has a hungry look in his eyes. They are both breathing heavy and staring at one another.

"What the hell just happened?" Sango asks stupidly as she sits down in a chair near the table.

Kouga smiles smugly, "Your one tasty morsel," he says to her and then exits the room.

"If only you weren't in love with another girl," she says to herself, 'because I think I might be falling for you, you stupid, vile demon,' she thinks to herself and sighs sadly.

Sango then finishes getting ready for the day and decides to explore the floor of the mansion she is entitled to. Shippou and Kirara join her. So far in their search they had found Inuyasha and Kagome's room, which was similar to their own, another bathroom, the gym, the library, but they stayed away from Shessomaru's study. Soon they were at the staircase that lead to the third floor.

"Let's go up," Shippou said as he started.

Sango grabbed him, "The third floor is off limits," she hissed and set him back down, "let's go to the library and see if we can find anything cool there."

Shippou crossed his arms and followed her reluctantly, "All that's in there are big dumb books covered in dust."

Sango laughed at him, "Some of them could have tails of demons from past times."

"Bah, I don't care; I wanna fight with a demon!" He said excitedly and started punching the air.

Sango giggled softly at his antics, "Settle down Shippou."

A door slammed which made them all jump, and down the hall towards them came Inuyasha.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha," Sango greeted with a smile.

"Baka, stupid cake tasting, and invitations," he mumbled as he passed them.

Sango shook her head and watched him disappear down the hall. She, Shippou, and Kirara let themselves into the ancient looking library. The shelves were as high as the ceiling and all were crammed with books. Sango ran her hand across the volumes that were at her level scanning the various titles. A few caught her attention but none were very interesting. She went to the desk in the center of the room and looked around.

"This is boring," Shippou complained as he jumped onto the desk.

Sango looked at him, "We'll leave in a minute, I wonder if there's anything in these drawers." Sango tried the largest one at the top of the desk, just some old invoices. The drawer below it held a broken pen and a few light bulbs, and the last drawer, the smallest one was locked. Sango wasn't usually a nosey person, but she had a feeling something of great secrecy and importance was in that drawer. She tugged it one more time making sure it was actually locked. "Damn," she mumbled and with a sigh leaned back into the chair.

Shippou jumped down from the desk and began to pick the lock. With an audible click the drawer popped open, "There," he said happily.

Sango gave him a look and bent down to retrieve the papers from the drawer. They looked to be letters. She flipped one of the envelopes around and read the name scribbled there, it was a letter to Kikyo. Out of curiosity Sango opened the envelop and scanned the letter, it was from Inuyasha. The next few letters were from him, but one of the very last letters was from someone else. She couldn't recognize the hand writing and all they would sign was an elegant looking N. The letters looked like Kikyo and N were making some sort of deal, to exchange something; none of the letters gave it away. The very last letter Sango read was sent just days before the ball that Kikyo was killed at, Sango guess that whatever they were bargaining over was what had caused her death.

'So she was killed by someone known as N,' Sango thought to herself. She grabbed a large book from a shelf and stuffed the letters inside of it and brought it back to their room. She turned to Shippou then, "Don't tell anyone about what we found, alright? It's a secret."

Shippou smiled and then made the sign like he was locking his lips shut, "I won't tell a soul!"

"Good, now go on and play, I'm going to start painting," she said with a smile and ruffled his hair. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she figured there was more mystery that surrounded her now that she had found this stash of letters.

**A/N: **Nice and long, eh? So my faithful readers, how did you like it? Leave reviews please!!!!


	6. Watercolor

**Dreamtails**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **Watercolor

**Summary: **It's the night of the dance and everything seems to be going well, but then suddenly Sango spots the one demon she had vowed long ago to kill, and notices the tension between the host and the demon she wants dead. Kouga battles his attraction to Sango and also for her affections as a few more players present themselves, but does he really have feelings for her or is he just using her, he may get his answer tonight after a close call.

**A/N: **Show of hands, how many of you, who are still reading this, thought I would never update ever again? Well me too, but I have gotten my spark back! I forgot how much I loved this story and how much I wanted to share it with everyone, so here I am, slowly making a comeback! Read and review and also, enjoy!!!

* * *

Sango's head was a mess as she contemplated wearing the dress Kouga had gotten for her or the one Kagome said she could borrow. (Sango didn't mention to Kagome the dress Kouga had given to her or the necklace.) Shippou and Kirara had already gone down to the ballroom with Lady Kaede to help decorate and to keep from distracting Sango. Sango let out a sigh and figured she should just stay in her room for the night and not bother with the fancy world she didn't belong in, plus she could stay away from Kouga and his lecherous behavior. Sango was just liking her idea when a soft knock sounded at her door.

"Sango, are you almost ready?" Kagome asked from the other side.

Sango went to the door and let her in, "I'm not going."

Kagome looked shocked, "What, why not?" she demanded and shoved past the girl.

"I don't belong down there Kagome, you do, not me, I'm just a lowly street artist hired to paint a portrait, hardly aristocratic."

Kagome smirked, "You think I belong down there?"

Sango smirked too, "Well yeah, you're about to marry Inuyasha, you're going to be a part of his world, you have to be familiar with it."

Kagome frowned slightly, but then her eyes widened when she saw the dress from Kouga, "Sango, I thought you didn't have a dress," Kagome went to where the dress lay on the bed and ran her fingers gingerly over the black satin.

Kagome herself looked gorgeous in a blood red dress. It was strapless with a black ribbon around the waist and the short skirt of the dress was ruffled. Kagome's raven hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head with some curls framing her face. Her makeup was simple and made her look beautiful.

Sango sighed, "The banquet begins in an hour and I'm nowhere near being ready for it, I haven't even done a thing to my hair and I have little to no makeup, there really is no point in me going."

Kagome continued to frown, "I want you there Sango, besides Inuyasha, Kouga, and you are the only friends I have here."

The words stung Sango, but what she said earlier was true, she didn't have the time or the means to make herself presentable before the banquet, "I can't Kagome," she sighed and sagged onto her bed.

Kagome only smiled, "Don't worry Sango, I can make you beautiful in no time, you're already very pretty, we just need to highlight that fact."

Sango smiled sweetly at the girl and fished the diamond necklace from her pocket, "Oh alright, I'll let you torture me tonight," then slipped the jewelry on.

Kagome's eyes brightened and she zeroes in on the necklace, "When did you get that?"

Sango blushed, "Uhm, actually Kouga got it for me, as well as the dress."

Kagome smiled knowingly, "I didn't know you two were an item, that's so cute," she gushed and pulled Sango up from the bed and shoved the dress in her hands and towards the bathroom to change.

Sango looked irritated, "We're nothing," she said, but it was in vain because Kagome slammed the door right in her face. Sango huffed and marched towards the bathroom and slipped into the dress. She examined herself in the mirror, her brown hair framed her face and looked lifeless, and the diamond on her necklace twinkled in the light. She had to admit, the dress did flatter her, the curves of her body which she usually hid under baggy sweatshirts and loose skirts were hugged tightly by the satin dress and the crystals lining the top of her dress brought attention to her rather supple breasts, which too were hidden in her everyday clothes. Sango turned to look at her back and noticed that a small portion of her scar was visible at the top of the gown. She frowned and wished it was hidden. After a few minutes Sango came back to her room and noticed Kagome had made a spot for her to sit and be made up.

Kagome's eye widened when Sango stepped back into the room, "Wow," she breathed and motioned for Sango to come to her and have a seat at her "beauty" station.

"Really?" Sango asked, being her own worst critic she believed she was ugly and could be nothing more.

Kagome nodded, "Come sit and I'll get started," she said and pulled the chair out for Sango to sit down.

Sango smiled and her cheeks reddened, she wasn't used to all this fuss and it made her feel a little uncomfortable, she didn't like to depend on other people, she was strong enough herself, but she surrendered to the skillful hands of Kagome. After a half hour Kagome had made up Sango's face and fashioned a hairstyle around the headband Sango had purchased in town the other day.

"There, all done, except, you need some shoes," Kagome applied the last bit of eyeliner then looked down to Sango's bare feet, "hold on a sec I have some heels you can borrow," and with that Kagome rushed from the room.

Sango fidgeted in her chair, nervous to see what she looked like. She trusted Kagome, but never in her life had she ever gotten so much attention and never had she ever received such kindness, other than from her late family, but they were long gone. Sango was just about to sneak a peek at herself when Kagome came back in.

"Alright, they should fit, it looks like we have the same size feet, here try them on," Kagome smiled as she held out some simple black heels to Sango.

Sango eyed them wearily, she had never worn such shoes in her life, "You're supposed to walk in those?" she questioned doubting the fact.

Kagome chuckled, "Of course silly, put these on and no male can resist you, I promise, Kouga won't be able to keep his hands or eyes off of you," Kagome added the last bit in good humor.

Sango frowned and took the shoes from Kagome, "If he touches me tonight he won't be leaving here with his hand intact, that's for sure."

Kagome giggled, "Come on Sango, you must admit, he is very handsome, his manners leave something to be desired, but overall he is a very good looking guy and I know he has a heart of gold, he just hides it very well."

Sango snorted, "He's a lecherous demon who doesn't deserve to live," she huffed and slipped her slender feet into the heels.

Kagome smiled and nodded, but didn't keep on the topic of Kouga, instead she held her hand out to Sango, "Come on, let's have a quick lesson of walking in heels," she helped Sango to stand on her feet. They went through the lesson rather quickly and after a few minutes Sango had the hang of it. "There you go Sango, you're a natural," Kagome said and clapped.

Sango blushed, "I'm a quick learner."

Both women were startled by a loud knocking on the door, "Kagome, you in there?" Inuyasha called from the other side.

"Yeah, we'll be right out," she called back and gathered a few supplies in her purse, "you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sango mumbled and followed Kagome to the door.

"It's about time, we're almost late," Inuyasha scolded.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in plenty of time," Kagome said with a sweet smile and stood on her tip toes to brush a soft kiss over Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back.

Kagome had linked arms with Sango and smiled while they walked to the banquet hall. The large oak doors were closed but already the hum of chatter and soft music could be heard within. They stepped up to the doors and the butler opened them for them. "Enjoy your evening," he said and ushered them in.

Sango was taken aback for a moment. The large hall was decorated with flowers and streamers and there were a plethora of tables surrounding the large and open dance floor. Huge columns towered above demons and humans alike and large stained glass windows lined the two long walls and on one side two large glass doors were open into the gardens of the estate. Sango looked all around the unfamiliar faces and soon spotted Lady Kaede sitting at a table with Shippou. Sango tapped Kagome on her arm to get her attention.

"What is it Sango?" she asked in a worried manner.

"I found Shippou and Lady Kaede, I'm going to sit down see-"

"We'll come with you," Kagome said with a smile and pulled Inuyasha along.

"Where are we going, our table is over there," Inuyasha said as he pointed to where Shessomaru sat talking with Kouga.

Sango's eyes slit as she noticed the vivacious red head draped all over Kouga, who was making no move to throw her off of him. She warmed her look when she turned back to Kagome, "You should really go sit with Shessomaru, this banquet is for you two, after all, it would show him you appreciate the gesture, we can catch up later."

Kagome frowned but she knew Sango was right, "Promise not to dart out of here too quickly, I want to show you off, I see you're getting some looks now," Kagome giggled and nodded towards a blushing Miroku.

Sango smiled and waved to the driver, who looked very handsome in a tuxedo. Miroku excused himself and walked over to her, "Evening Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha."

"Baka, Miroku I told you not to be so formal, it's irritating," Inuyasha barked.

"You look nice Miroku," Kagome said with a smile.

"You look beautiful yourself," he said with a smile, then turned to Sango, "Miss Sango, you look ravishing tonight."

Sango blushed, "Thank you, but you can just call me Sango."

Miroku smiled and offered his arm to Sango, "Mind if I join you this evening?"

Sango quickly glanced to Kagome who only smiled as Inuyasha tugged her towards Shessomaru and the downright despicable Kouga. Sango turned back to Miroku and smiled, "I'd like it."

Miroku led them towards the table where Lady Kaede sat, wearing her usual attire, which seemed to be priestess dress. Sango smiled when Miroku pulled the chair out for her, but noticed the light brushing of his hand on her bottom.

"Evening dear," Kaede greeted and Shippou promptly jumped into Sango's lap.

"Good evening Lady Kaede, did Shippou behave this afternoon?"

Kaede smiled, "That he did. He was quite helpful in gathering the decorations as well as putting them up."

Sango smiled and ruffled the small fox demon's hair, "Thank you again for putting up with him and Kirara, I'm afraid that their adventurous spirits get them into trouble when they're inside."

"It is no problem, they help me a lot, plus it's nice to have someone young around again."

Kirara mewed and jumped onto Sango's shoulders and rubbed against her cheeks in greeting and settled into a comfortable spot on her shoulder. Sango reached up and scratched her on the head while she purred.

"Who are you?" Shippou asked as he looked up at Miroku from Sango's lap.

Miroku smirked, "My name is Miroku, what's yours?"

Shippou puffed out his chest, "I'm Shippou and I'm a demon," he said trying to sound sinister with the last part.

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku chuckled lightly, but soon were hushed with the clanking of glass caught their attention. They turned in their seats to see that it was Shessomaru calling everyone's attention. Sango also noticed that Kouga was now staring intently at her and was smiling in a devilish fashion. The red head with him was trying to get his attention but she soon saw what Kouga was looking at. The red head cast a death glare at Sango and turned to look up at Shessomaru.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow demons, I have invited you all here tonight to celebrate the engagement of my brother, Inuyasha. Please give him and Kagome your blessings, their wedding will take place here in a little more than a week." Once finished Shessomaru raised his glass and everyone followed suite and let out cheers.

Soon after Shessomaru's little speech a horde of caterers swooped out of nowhere and began to serve dinner. The band played soft melodies throughout the entire engagement and light chatter was heard. Sango could feel Kouga staring at her the entire time and barely ate. Shippou and Kirara happily finished her dinner and desert for her. Soon after the dishes were cleaned away demons and humans started to mill about the hall either going out into the gardens or onto the dance floor to waltz. Sango was content to just stay and watch for a few minutes then excuse herself to bed before Kouga could try anything funny with her.

"Care to dance?" Miroku asked her as he stood and held his hand out to her.

Sango blushed lightly and extended her hand into his, "Sure," she said and stepped away from the table and allowed him to lead her onto the expanse. She spotted Kouga and his fiery haired partner dancing around the floor. She slit her eyes and focused solely on Miroku.

Miroku expertly guided them around the dance floor and soon Sango found herself having a good time. All too soon the music ended and Miroku bowed to her, "Thanks for the lovely dance Sango," he kissed her hand and she blushed.

"You're welcome Miroku, it was a pleasure," she smiled but then caught his gaze traveling with a rather voluptuous blonde woman.

"Excuse me, but I see my next prospect," and with that Miroku left Sango standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"He's no better than the rest," Sango huffed to herself under her breath. She started walking towards her table when a clawed hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Going somewhere my little flower?" come a warm breath from right behind her and caused her to shiver.

"To sit down," she said icily and tried to get out of Kouga's grasp.

"Dance with me," he said and spun her around and pulled her sensuously close to his body. He ran his hands up her hips and along her sides until properly holding her.

"I didn't say yes," she seethed and tried to back out of his iron clad grip.

"I didn't ask," he purred as he began to lead them around the floor.

"What about your date?" Sango asked looking over Kouga's shoulder to where his date stood abandoned staring daggers at Sango.

"Ayame is a selfish brat," Kouga hissed and his claws bit into Sango's hip where his one hand gripped her.

"She seems to like you," Sango said smugly.

Kouga growled threateningly in his throat and moved his head back so he could look Sango in the eye, "She's naïve, she thinks we'll marry one day."

Sango raised a brow, "Well I don't see you trying to correct her mistake."

Kouga smirked, "Jealous?" he purred as he leaned down to her neck and nipped it lightly causing Sango to shiver in ecstasy.

"Never in a million years," she breathed.

Kouga grinned and brought his hand from her waist and toyed with the necklace he gave her and lightly drug his claws across her exposed flesh, "This looks good on you. I knew it would."

Sango snorted, "Yeah, and did you pick out Ayame's dress too?"

Kouga's eyes flashed red for a moment and he violently pulled Sango out onto the terrace overlooking the garden. He pulled her into the shadows and shoved her roughly against the side of the mansion. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned his lower half into her to keep her from moving, "I don't care about Ayame, she's nothing to me, stop provoking me," he growled at Sango.

Sango's heart was beating a mile a minute and she saw the anger in Kouga's eyes, but she didn't back down, "She sure doesn't seem to think so, if you think you can torture me and manipulate me into some little play thing, well then you're sadly mistaken. I may be a human and I may be poor but I've got my pride. You're just a lowly demon who needs the attention of women to make himself feel better, you're pathetic."

Kouga growled and it took every ounce of strength in him not to ripe Sango to shreds, "You listen here, human," he spat and shoved her even further against the mansion, "you think I like what you're doing to me? You think I like the way I feel around you? Well I don't you're just an annoying weak little human being not worthy of a second glance from any demon. You should feel honored to have my attention."

"I feel nothing," Sango lied and tried to wiggle out of Kouga's grasp.

"Liar," he snapped and before either one could form a thought Kouga set his hungry lips upon Sango's. He was ruthless and worked her into frenzy. Kouga took his hands away from the wall and had them snaked around her waist hugging her tightly into his body. He felt her delicious shiver as his claws lightly tickled her sides. He moved his hungry mouth from hers and nipped along her jaw line to her neck. He then sucked her skin between his fangs and nipped her lightly there and soon he moved his mouth down to where her neck and shoulder met and then cruised back up to her mouth. He sucked her lower lip between his fangs then invaded her mouth with his tongue needing her like the earth needs water. He moaned into the kiss and Sango answered right back, her hands firmly on his head tugging playfully on his ponytail. After what seemed an eternity Kouga broke the kiss but still held her close to him. He rested his forehead against hers while they caught their breath, "Feel what you do to me," he said in a foreign voice, sounding sincere and soft. He grabbed Sango's hand and brought it to his chest where she felt his heart fluttering just like hers was.

"Kouga-"

Kouga grinned and put a finger to her lips to silence her, "No Sango," was all he said before taking a step back.

Sango shivered as the chilled night air snaked around her. She brought her eyes up to look into Kouga's but he was looking past her and into the hall. Sango followed his gaze and stiffened her nerves on end and her hands clenched into tight fists. The demon that had wiped out her entire family and basically the entire demon slaying clan; Naraku, he was arguing with Shessomaru who had waved over some security officers to escort the empowering demon from the party. Everyone was silent and Sango could hear what they were saying.

"She's here, I know she is," Naraku hissed as his gaze raked over the entire crowd searching for someone.

Inuyasha was standing protectively between Kagome and Naraku, who seemed to bring his gaze back to Kagome every few seconds and the way his hands would clench when he did so made Sango think he wanted something from her. Kagura suddenly seemed to materialize next to Naraku, and Sango recognized her as the secretary in Shessomaru's office.

"She is of no use to you, now get out of here or I will dispose of you myself."

"There are two women here that are of use to me, and she's one of them," Naraku cast his glace to Kagome who shrank away from him; he then glanced at the necklace around her neck.

"Get the hell out," Inuyasha growled and took a step towards the demon who only grinned maliciously.

Shessomaru stopped Inuyasha, "I will not have blood staining my floor while a party is in progress, now get out," Shessomaru hissed and glared.

Sango was shaking in her skin and she wanted so bad to rush into the hall and kill the bastard. She took a step towards the ballroom and then Naraku's gaze sliced into her.

"There she is," he breathed and in a minute was standing over Sango.

"You should be running," Sango threatened, her voice seething from between her teeth.

"Ah, little Sango, the only one to survive my attack, you're a valuable piece in my game as is your brother."

Sango's eyes widened at the mention of her brother and she let her guard down for a second, but that was enough, for Naraku seized her by her throat and lifted her off the ground and squeezed.

"You should've died years ago just like everyone else," as he spoke he squeezed tighter with each word.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Kouga growled and as he leaped at the demon Naraku simply sent him flying through the air by hitting the demon in his middle with his free arm as he leapt. That action distracted Naraku long enough for Shessomaru to move in with his security team.

Sango clawed at Naraku's hand and tried to kick him in the chest. Her vision was going hazy along the edges and her efforts were staring to become half hearted as her starving lungs were deprived of oxygen. Just as she thought she would pass out she felt herself falling. Naraku had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. With a whoosh of precious air Sango hit the concrete.

"Sango," she could hear fuzzy voices as her world became black and she passed out.

* * *

Kouga watched from a chair next to Sango's bed as she thrashed around and mumbled in her sleep. He kept trying to figure her out and what her involvement with Naraku was. He had carried her back to her room and sent Shippou and Kirara to spend the night with Lady Kaede and only moments ago he and Inuyasha sent Kagome away and promised to get her when Sango woke up.

Sango pushed herself up into a sitting position as she woke slowly very aware of the sting in her throat then suddenly the memories of the night came rushing back. She moaned and put her head into her hands.

"How's the throat?" a deep voice asked from beside her.

Sango started and moved further across the bed, she blushed deeply though after she figured out whom the speaker was, "Hurts," she rasped and blinked when Kouga turned on the bedside lamp. She then noticed she was out of her dress attire and in some pajamas.

Kouga smirked and held out a glass of water and some pain killers for her. Sango accepted with a nod of her head and slowly swallowed the pills and water, wincing as they went down. "Thanks," she mumbled and hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Kouga took the glass from her and set it on the table and moved to sit next to her on the bed. Sango looked over at him with a startled expression but then just turned her head back to staring straight ahead of her. Kouga knew he was acting completely out of character, but the feelings that he felt when he saw Sango being choked were real and he had to do something about them. "What does Naraku want with you?'

Sango didn't look over at him, but she grunted, "He wants to kill me, I think."

Kouga fought not to snap at her, "Why?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, he killed my entire clan, I almost died, but Kirara rescued me, I'm not sure why he killed us."

"What do you mean by us?"

Sango knew she'd have to tell Kouga the truth sooner or later and it seemed now was the perfect time, "A demon slayer, that's what I am, er, well, was. He took control of my little brother and slayed everyone in my clan and opened the gates to every vile demon killing machine walking the earth."

Kouga nodded, "Took you long enough to tell me."

At this Sango looked over at him a startled look on her face, "You knew?"

"Of course I did," he answered nonchalantly and leaned back into Sango's pillows his arms crossed behind his head.

Sango looked back at him and snorted, "I should've known you knew."

Kouga looked angry, "You should've told me."

Sango raised her brows, "What? Why the hell would I have told you? It's not like it was something vital for you to know."

Kouga raised a brow at her, "Well you know who I truly am."

"A demon, of course I know you're a demon, it's pretty obvious."

Kouga merely shrugged and looked up at her.

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I am in bed, I should warn you, Shessomaru is going to be ripe in the morning between you and Kagome; he's got his hands full now. As if Naraku threatening to take out Shessomaru's company wasn't enough now he has to worry about you two."

"Why Kagome?"

"Not sure right now, but he really seemed to like her necklace."

Sango screwed her face up in thought, "Who did she get it from?"

"Shessomaru gave it to Kagome, it used to be Kikyo's before she died. It's a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. Or Jewel of four souls. Naraku probably believes the legends surrounding the jewel."

Relaxing Sango started to lie down next to Kouga. She turned onto her side and rested her head on her hand so that she could talk with Kouga, "I can't believe they have the actual Shikon No Tama, I've grown up with the legend." Sango then settled herself onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Kouga turned onto his side and traced a claw down her cheek and along her jaw line; Sango shivered and cast him a questioning look. He only grinned and leaned down and faintly brushed his lips across hers. Then kissed her lightly a few times before settling down next to her and drawing her into his arms.

"What's happening?" Sango whispered into Kouga's bare chest, which in the faint glow looked like a sculpture of a God.

Kouga traced light patterns on her bare arms while he held her and rested his chin on her head, "I'm not sure," he said in an honest tone and frowned as thoughts raced through his mind wondering just what _was_ happening to him.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think of my comeback chapter, pretty good eh? I want to establish Kouga and Sango's relationship soon, actually, because it will be vital as the story progresses, so be excited for that in the next few chapters! So please leave a review. Also pictures for the dressed Sango and Kagome wore are here, just remove the spaces :D Kagome: http :// .wordpress. com/2008/05/strapless -satin-bubble-dress- cocktail-gown- and Sango, this isn't exactly it, but it's close just picture it without the spaghetti straps and sleeveless with a low neckline and crystal beading along the upper potion that stretches to the mid stomach, but the bottom of the dress is just right: http:// www. /images/itempics/ 13627_black_ Also watch this cute Sango/Kouga vid: http:// . com/watch?v= hEAZHb3w0RM


	7. Oil Paints

**Dreamtails**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Oil Paints

**Summary: **Sango speaks with Shessomaru and some things are made clear while others are made murkier, also Sango and Kagome receive a very firm talking to and Kouga does some brooding of his own. Kouga also gets a talking to himself, but for the better.

**A/N: **Well in this chapter some things will become a bit clearer, but not all the way…gotta save some things for the next few chapters! So now go on and read!

* * *

Sango awoke the next morning and her first thought was that something was restraining her, squeezing her middle, trying to cut off her oxygen. She thrashed her way out of whatever she was wrapped in and landed on the floor in a pile of sheets and body parts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga snapped as he jumped gracefully to his feet clad in only a pair of black boxers.

Sango's cheeks reddened as she noticed this and averted her gaze, the sting in her throat reminded her of the previous night, "Sorry, I forgot what happened and I thought someone was trying to uh kill me."

Kouga chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Well looks like I didn't succeed."

Sango glared and pulled herself to her feet and threw the sheets back on the bed in a ball, "Well aren't you going to go?"

Kouga was walking towards the tray of food on the table to get some breakfast when he turned to her and shrugged, "I figure the least I could get for my troubles is some food."

Sango clenched her fists and stalked towards him, "Get out, I don't need you in here belittling me at every turn, I had a lousy night and waking up with you and dealing with you is only going to make today even more lousy, now just get out and leave me alone." Sango wasn't aware that she was yelling until a soft knock on the door caught her attention.

"Sorry, I uhm heard yelling and got worried, is everything okay?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone as she stepped into the room.

Sango plastered a smile on her face and threw Kouga's clothes at him while she addressed Kagome, "Everything is fine, and Kouga was just leaving."

Kouga glared and growled at her but smiled seductively when he turned to Kagome, "You look ravishing this morning Kagome," he kept grinning as he passed her and she blushed.

Sango sent killer glares at his retreating back but turned back to Kagome as soon as the door closed behind him, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that how are you Sango, how is your throat?"

Sango smiled thinly and rubbed her throat absently, "I'm okay, thank you for helping me."

Kagome blushed and sat in one of the chairs at the table which still held the tray of breakfast items, "You would do it for me, but uhm…" Kagome trailed as she picked at a muffin and took to studying the table.

Sango sensed what she wanted to say so she slipped into a chair opposite the girl and poured herself some hot tea, "I don't know what he wants, I'd seen him a lot around our neighborhood when I was growing up, but I didn't mind him because he hired us to terminate rouge youkies, as rare as they were and we were grateful for his generosity. I know he runs a conglomerate that deals with all kinds of aspects like reality, land development, and even weaponry. I always found it odd that he'd always ask to hear the legend of the Shikon No-Tama; he was in our house a lot. My ancestors were said to be the guardians of the jewel before it went to a priestess. And then one day all the best slayers in my clan were called to a vacant lot where rouge demons had taken control and something was wrong with them…they weren't normal, not that demons are normal to begin with, but these ones were different from all the rest. We were winning when all of a sudden someone attacked from behind, I turned just as my father fell at my side and I saw the sickle of my brother's weapon buried in his back and that's when I noticed all the other slayers dead around me. Kohaku got me next and I thought I was dead until I felt Kirara's wet nose on my face and she carried me away from the mess. I spent two years in my old neighborhood thinking I could rebuild on my own, but in reality Slayers were already a dying breed so I had to rely on my artistic talent. I lived on the streets for another two years and I kept thinking I saw Kohaku among the crowds, and I thought I was slowly going crazy. The day my family and friends were slain was the day I swore I would kill Naraku and I would stop at nothing to achieve that goal. I just need to figure out how to get to him and if my brother is somehow alive."

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and went to Sango and hugged her, "Oh Sango, I'm so sorry, that's a horrible story."

Sango, keeping her own tears in, nodded against Kagome's shoulder, "I thought I had healed, that my life was going forward, finally, but now that Naraku knows where I am and how to find me, I don't think we're safe."

Kagome took a step back and knelt down so that she could look Sango in the eyes and took her hands gently in hers, "Sango, you're surrounded by all kinds of strong demons and I'm sure Shessomaru will protect you."

Sango smiled sadly and nodded, "What about you Kagome, he wanted you too."

Kagome smiled and shrugged then lifted the necklace from Shessomaru out from her shirt, "He wants this and now that he knows I have it he'll probably be back."

Sango fingered the jewel as the studied it, "Doesn't he get that it's a legend, none of its true?"

Kagome shrugged and put the jewel back into her blouse, "I don't know, but I know that Inuyasha will protect us."

Sango forced a fake smile and nodded.

A knock on the door startled her and the butler stepped in, "Excuse me ladies, but Lord Shessomaru requests that you two meet him downstairs in an hour."

The both nodded and the butler left them. Sango turned to Kagome, "Well I'm going to shower, meet you downstairs?"

Kagome nodded and hugged the girl one last time before leaving for her own room. Sango turned back to the dresser opposite the bed and she dug out some fresh clothes then Kirara and Shippou jumped through the open window.

"Sango!" Shippou yelled as he flew into her arms.

Sango giggled and scratched him behind his ear and hugged him, "Hey guys, how was your night?"

Kirara mewed in response and rubbed against her neck and Shippou smiled, "It was fun, Lady Kaede served us tea and cookies then she told us some stories before we fell asleep. We got to sleep on her floor."

Sango grinned and set them both on the bed, "Well that sounds fun, but I need you two to behave for a while in the room, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You're okay, right Sango?" Shippou asked in a suddenly sullen tone.

Sango smiled sadly, "Yeah Shippou I'm alright."

Kirara mewed in a hesitant tone as she knew full well what was going on and just who Naraku was.

"Don't worry Kirara, he won't get to us again, I'll kill him if he tries."

Kirara mewed her approval and Shippou pumped his fists and volunteered himself.

Sango smiled and ruffled both of their heads, "You two are too much, but please remember, behave and stay in this room." She said the last part sternly.

"Okay," Shippou agreed with the roll of his eyes.

Sango smiled as she grabbed a towel and left the room.

"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance."

Sango jumped, startled by the sudden deep voice addressing her from the opposite side of her door, her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Kouga, "What do you want? Molesting me in my sleep wasn't enough?"

Kouga grinned and followed her step for step to the bathroom, "I came to check on you, what was with last night anyways?"

Sango turned to him sharply and glared, "You'll never know, it's for me to deal with and I plan on it."

"I like my females feisty," he said in a growl and tried to corner Sango, but knowing his usual moves Sango sidestepped him.

"Well that Ayame seemed pretty feisty, go find her because you're barking up the wrong three here."

Kouga growled and his eyes turned a bright red as he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, "Do not speak down to me, you are a human, do not forget where your species stands in comparison to our more superior demon species. I can kill you with the flick of my fingers."

"Then do it," Sango spat as she leaned her face closer to his, meaning to be more intimidating as her anger was flaring out of control.

Kouga growled and smashed his lips against hers. Sango pulled back but Kouga followed her all the way and used his body to crush her to the wall then pulled her sharply against him, "Damn you, igniting the most primal instincts in me," he swore under his breath as he nipped along her jaw line, his claws working up and down her sides and all over her hips as he crushed them tightly together.

Sango brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away from her, but his claws were still tangled in her nightshirt and she stumbled along with him, "Kouga stop it, we need to stop this, stop it now, it can't go any further. Please just leave me alone."

Kouga growled lustily deep in his throat as he slowly brought his claws from her hips, "I'm not sure I can Sango, I try to stay away but something is always pulling me to you."

Sango shook her head and chuckled dryly, "Just leave me alone Kouga, please, there's a lot going on right now and my head is so jumbled and I can't think straight and now with Naraku back in the picture I don't know what's going to happen."

Kouga growled deeply and spun on his heel and stalked out of the hallway, "We'll see what happens Sango," he called as he rounded a corner.

Sango shook her head and retrieved the toiletries she dropped earlier and went into the bathroom and into the shower to scrub away her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

A few minutes after her shower Sango met Shessomaru and Kagome down in the parlor, Shessomaru was busy chatting on a cell phone while Kagome fidgeted in a seat at a long table. Sango took a seat next to Kagome and placed her hands on Kagome's who was shaking.

"I'm sure it will be okay," Sango whispered trying to sooth the girl.

They both jumped, however, when Inuyasha stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on, why do you need to talk to my fiancé?"

Shessomaru ended his call and coolly turned to his younger half brother, "If you insist Inuyasha, take a seat and you may listen in."

Inuyasha growled and dropped into a seat next to Kagome and placed a soothing hand on her thigh and rubbed it in a comforting manner. Sango smiled at the action and soon found herself feeling jealous of their intimacy.

"Naraku made an appearance last night and he seems to be interested in you two and I want to know why." He said with ice and took a seat at the head of the table.

Kagome and Sango fidgeted uncomfortably, "I think it has something to do with this," she said and pulled the Shikon No-Tama out.

Before anyone else could answer Inuyasha shot in his own question, "What was he doing at the party anyway?"

Shessomaru took a deep breath and his eyes flashed a menacing red as his irritation grew, "He is adamant in trying to take away our company, but I want to know why he tried to kill Sango," he turned his icy gaze to her then.

Sango steely met his gaze, "He tried to kill me a long time ago and it seems he wants to finish the job."

Shessomaru nodded in measured clips that was not the answer he wanted, "Why does he want you dead?"

Sango sighed, "I don't know, he killed my entire clan, I don't know the reason, and now he wants to finish the job and I'm the only one left."

Shessomaru growled, "I will not have him threatening my company, you two are to remain indoors and if you go out at all you will always have a body guard with you, Naraku is a vile demon, even by my standards and he will be dealt with, but until then I suggest you think really hard and tell me what he wants with you."

Sango huffed, "You think I need a guard, I can take care of myself, I won't be treated like a damsel in distress, I want that son of a bitch dead and I'm going to be the one that kills him."

Shessomaru smirked idly at the strength in Sango's tone, "Leave him to me for now, just work on the painting, we will still be having the wedding here in a week and a few days time and I will not have this incident overshadowing the ceremony, a lot of business men will be there."

"It's just one more reason for you to look good in the eyes of the wealthy," Inuyasha remarked coldly.

Shessomaru smirked, "You thought I was doing this all just for you two?"

Sango looked a bit shocked, she had observed Inuyasha and Shessomaru having a rocky relationship throughout the past few days, but she didn't think he'd stoop this low.

"I knew better but my mate deserves the best," Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand as he defended them.

Shessomaru snickered, "You will not mess this up for me, things have been going fairly smooth and I want it to stay that way, after the wedding you are free to do whatever you want."

Inuyasha growled but kept his comments to himself.

"You may leave now, but Sango stay here, I still want to talk with you."

Sango nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome as they rose to leave.

"I'll see you when you're done here," Kagome whispered as she patted the girl on her shoulder.

Sango nodded and smiled then turned back to Shessomaru.

"As you know the party last night ended rather abruptly,"

Sango wasn't sure where he was going, "Sorry about that."

Shessomaru smirked, "How are you today?"

Sango reddened, not used to the kindness, "I'm fine, a little sore, but fine."

Shessomaru rose and walked over to her and stood behind her, "You did not have the last dance with me slayer. I expect you to make that up to me as soon as you get the scent of the wolf off your skin, he will soon learn not to bother you." Shessomaru dragged an enticing claw over Sango's shoulders before he turned and left her.

Utterly confused and unclear of what had just happened Sango pushed herself from her chair and in a daze walked slowly back to her room.

* * *

While Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shessomaru had their chat downstairs, Shippou and Kouga were having a chat of their own.

…….

Kouga was just rushing past Sango's door when Shippou stuck his head out and called to him. Kouga stopped and regarded the small demon with curiosity. Shippou beckoned Kouga into the room.

"What do you want kid?" Kouga snapped.

Kirara growled a warning for Kouga to behave.

"Sit down Kouga."

Kouga quirked his eyebrows and decided, out of curiosity, to humor the little demon so he sat on the chair at the table and looked to Shippou who jumped into the chair opposite Kouga. Kirara jumped onto the table and sat directly in front of Kouga.

"What is this all about?" Kouga asked in an icy tone.

"We want to know how you feel about Sango."

Kouga narrowed his eyes and held back a cough, "Why?"

"Because Sango has been hurt all her life and she needs someone to bring her happiness."

Kouga snickered, "I thought you guys did that."

Shippou folded his arms and frowned, "We do, but she needs someone else, someone to do all the grownup stuff with."

Kouga chuckled then, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because Sango likes you and I saw you kiss her at the dance and that's something you do when you love someone."

At this Kouga's eyes grew wide and his face paled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I do no love her, I don't even care about her," Kouga knew the last part was a lie but he didn't want to let the little runt know so.

Shippou narrowed his eyes as if he was studying Kouga, "You like her don't you?" Shippou's tone was questioning and he seemed suddenly unsure of himself.

Kouga wanted to be angry and he wanted to lash out at the little demon, but he knew how attentive the kid was and just how perceptive he was. Kouga itched the back of his neck and his eyes darted around the room. "I don't know how I feel about her."

Shippou nodded, "Please don't hurt her anymore, that demon last night that hurt her; she talks about him when she sleeps. She has nightmares about him. She told me a little bit about him and Kirara won't tell me about what happened, but I know it was bad."

Kouga nodded, "She'll be fine, she's in a house full of demons plus she used to be a slayer, I'm sure she can handle herself just fine."

Shippou nodded, "She will be fine, we'll help her, she doesn't need anyone else but us to help her fight, you need to be there for her."

Kouga snickered at the oddity of the whole situation he was in now, "You really have no ideas how demons really work; don't you find humans vile and disgusting?"

Shippou and Kirara looked to one another in a confused manner then back to Kouga; Kirara mewed her response and cocked her head to the wolf demon.

"No, I like humans, they bother me a little, but since Sango takes care of me and she saved me, I don't hate them."

Kouga nodded, "Well I hate humans and Sango is a human."

"Kagome is a human and you said you loved her."

Kouga was surprised at the comeback and it took him a moment to answer, "Kagome is different."

Shippou furrowed his brows, "How?"

Kouga growled, getting annoyed with the twenty questions game he slammed his fists on the table top and Kirara growled, her fur bristling. "Listen here runt, I do not have to explain myself to you and you do not need to concern yourself with me and what I may or may not do."

Shippou growled back, "I do when it concerns Sango, I love her and I want her to be happy and it seems like you two are really good friends."

Kouga couldn't help but to be touched a tiny bit by the concern the little demon was showing, but rather than acknowledging it he rose and turned on his heel and left the room.

Shippou looked confused and went after the wolf demon but he was gone and Sango was coming down the hall. Sango smiled when she saw Kirara and Shippou. "You two listened for once," she said as she entered the room.

Shippou smiled and Kirara mewed, "We entertained ourselves, what did Shessy want?"

Sango kept her smile in place when she turned to Shippou, "Nothing really, he just wanted to talk a little bit about last night, but it wasn't anything important."

"Are you ever going to tell me about what Naraku did to you?"

Sango smiled sadly and ruffled his hair, "Maybe someday, but not right now, because right now I have a painting to work on," she smiled as she stepped away from him and went to her easel with her canvas and began to work on her painting to take her mind off of things for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Whatchya think of the seventh chapter? Please review and let me know how it was! I will be away this weekend so look for an update sometime next week or possibly even Monday!


End file.
